Innocent Love
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: An AU story of my past Clopin/oc story! Emelia is a widow raising her daughter when she comes across an injured gypsy named Clopin. The two become close friends but will that protect her when she is forced to live in the Court of Miracles? What would her uncle Frollo think if he found out! Rated for language, violence and future sexual content! Clopin/oc and P/E!
1. Chapter 1: Meeting an Angel

Chapter 1: Meeting the Angel

As the sun began dewing the skies of Paris, the town began to come to life and people began bustling throughout markets to do their daily shopping. Amongst all the hustle and bustle, a gypsy began singing the story of a familiar hunchbacked bell ringer who lived in the Notre Dame Bell tower. Children flocked his small caravan as he brought out his puppets to give the story humor. The gypsy was very popular with children because he could tell them stories for hours and they'd never get bored but there was a secret life that no one knew.

He was the King of Truants and a serious one of that. Anyone who entered the Court of Miracles would be hung if they didn't get taken as a spouse. Of course there was an honor code though; he'd never hang a woman or child unless it meant danger. The king's name was Clopin Trouillefou and he was a sadistic yet good-natured gypsy who loved children. It had been hard since Frollo basically ruled the city and it didn't do the gypsies good because they couldn't wander and be free without needing to worry about persecution.

Of course Frollo hated the gypsies but if they didn't run into him they were safe so there was no need to worry. The gypsies still resided in the Court of Miracles because they liked having their privacy and besides they couldn't all live in separate houses. A true group stuck together through thick and thin.

"Clopin," said one of the little girls, Michelle, as she sat in front of the caravan, "when will you find a wife?"

That question knocked him off-guard because he never expected anyone to ask him that. "Why do you ask, _ma petite fleur_?" he asked happily, hiding his unease.

"Well, lots of people get married," said another girl named Martha. "Why don't you?" The little girl cocked her head curiously as if wondering if something was wrong with Clopin.

"Because some women are too irritating and pushy," he answered loftily. "Besides, I have my band of gypsies to look after, little ones. There is no time for a wife." _Maybe one day but I don't know right now…_

Clopin looked down and saw the youngest girl of the group crying. The little four year old girl looked up at him pitifully so he picked her up and balanced her on his hip.

"Now, Elizabeth, what's wrong?" he asked gently, conjuring up a hankie. "I don't want to see your pretty face streaked with tears." He wiped her eyes and nose with the hankie and smiled at her gently.

"Girls aren't that bad, are they, Clopin?" she asked pitifully, gripping his turban-front with her small hands.

A relieved smile broke the tension on the gypsy's face as he gazed at the little girl in his arms. "Of course not, little one," he answered gently, wiping her tears with his gloved hand. "I just don't like the ones who think they're better than us. Women are fine. They are the ones who bring you children into this wonderful world and they whip men into being civilized beings. Without women, none of us would exist. Take a look over there, _petite Cherie_." He directed to the statue of the Virgin Mary. "That woman is the most beautiful woman and she brought all of you young ones into this world."

Michelle grabbed Clopin's free hand as she stared at the statue of Mary. "Mama says she watches over all the children and is happy when they are good."

Clopin looked down into Michelle's innocent blue eyes and smiled gently at her. "Of course, little one," he said kindly. "Maria is the Mother of Jesus so she would be proud to see the little children being good. Well, look at the time, kids. It's time for you to go home and spend time with your parents. Come back and see me tomorrow, okay?"

All twelve of the children with him groaned in disappointment but his smile widened. He knew how to get them to listen.

"Well," he said in an exaggerated tone, "I suppose I won't be able to tell you children about the story of Madeline because you all will be wrapped up in your family time."

The words didn't even have to leave his mouth because all the children were scurrying away so they could go home and do what they needed to do. As Clopin began cleaning up, he was approached by Esmeralda and he smiled at her. The gypsy woman walked up to him and greeted him with a hug.

"Hello, Clopin," she said in her throat voice, "I didn't know you believed in Mary." Her big green eyes were inquisitive and suspicious.

"I don't," he said loftily, crossing his arms over his chest, "but they do so I'm just playing along."

Concern etched Esmeralda's pretty tan face as she asked, "You don't believe there is a higher power out there?"

The puppeteer shrugged carelessly. "I don't know," he said simply. "I haven't experienced any help from the higher power. They don't help while we're struggling with Frollo." Uncharacteristic anger filled Clopin as he thought to that horrible judge who imprisoned gypsies and tortured them so. That monster took away the only woman Clopin ever loved and he would never forgive him for that. God or no God, no one deserved to suffer like his Fleur did.

"Look," whispered Esmeralda gently, "I know it's been hard since Fleur died but the Lord never closes one door without opening another. Maybe there is someone to comfort you and help you through this."

Clopin studied Esmeralda intuitively and placed a finger to his goatee. "Perhaps," he merely said, walking off with his caravan. "I'll see you at home, Esmeralda." With that, he disappeared down the street to go home.

…

Emelia Allen began working on lunch for her daughter and herself so she could resume working in her bookstore. A few years ago, her husband died to the hands of Frollo's minions and she was left to raise the baby on her own. Luckily, she had her nanny, Nana to help her out and watch over the store for her. Since the death of her husband, she closed off all chances for dating opportunities because she felt like she'd betray her husband if she married someone else.

"Darling," she said to her two year old daughter Emily, "I made some lunch for you." Despite having a smile on her delicate face, Emelia's tone was permanently a quiet, depressed tone. Since her husband died, her personality changed dramatically and she took on a more serious role in her life.

"Yes, Mama," cooed Emily, sitting her little bottom in a small wooden chair. "Tank you."

Emelia smiled as she placed some eggs and pancakes in front of her daughter. Sure, they had those for breakfast but food was better than no food at all. Emily devoured the food, took a sip of her milk, and wiped her lips when she was done before smiling up to her mother. A piece of Emelia's heart broke when she saw that smile because that smile was the one that stole her heart when she met her husband.

Emily had dark brown hair and brown eyes like her mother but a smile and facial development of her father. Of course Emily was small but that was because she was merely two years old. She grew up without a father but her mother filled both roles pretty well and Nana always was there to help them.

"Mama," she said in her tiny voice, "can we go see that gypsy man? The one with the puppets?"

Emelia smiled. Emily had been totally curious of that gypsy who brought his caravan out in front of Notre Dame to tell stories with his puppets. Despite what most people thought, this gypsy was a tender soul who loved children. He was quite an enchanting fellow but Emelia kept herself distanced from him. The last thing she needed was to become attracted to the gypsy.

"Maybe," answered Emelia gently. "He might have gone home to eat lunch."

"I wanna go see," said Emily, dashing out the door, leaving Emelia in her wake.

Emelia bolted out the door after her baby so she wouldn't get hurt. There could be some bad people out there and they could kidnap her.

…

As Clopin walked down the road with his caravan, something bumped into him and when he looked down he saw a little girl about two years old peering up at him. His paternal senses took over and he placed his caravan down to focus on the little one. Her big brown eyes were curious and inquisitive as he scooped her up in his arms.

"What are you doing out here, _ma petite Cherie_?" he asked gently, stroking her bangs from her forehead.

"I-I wanted to see you," she answered, hugging him around the neck.

Clopin found her endearing so he returned the hug and smiled as he held the sweet child. Maybe she was an orphan and he could adopt her to become his little girl. Who was her parents, and where were they? He scanned the area to find the parents but found no one around so he just shrugged and hugged the girl again.

"Hey, you," shouted a woman's voice a few yards away, "put my little girl down!"

He looked up to see the woman but his face got met with a frying pan and he fell backwards in surprise. He was not expecting the hit of a frying pan but maybe it would have been predictable because if his child went missing he would have been anxious too. Rubbing his forehead, he looked up and saw a small woman with a stony frown on her face. As he stood up, he eyed her appearance.

She had dark brown hair in a braid that went down her back and she had big brown eyes just like her little girl. Her skin was more paler than her daughter's but maybe that was because the little one took after her father that way. The woman wore a simple pink dress with a white apron tied around her waist and in her small hand was the infamous frying pan he was struck with. She looked incredibly young—probably in her twenties—but her expression was so grave and straight that it made her look beyond her years.

"I apologize, madam," said Clopin, taking off his hat to do a sweeping bow. "I did not know she was yours. What's her name, madam?"

The woman lowered the frying pan to her side and relaxed considerably. "Her name is Emily Allen, and I'm her mother Emelia. Who are you?"

"I am Clopin Trouillefou," he answered, smiling, "pleased to meet you, madam."

Emelia nodded once, took her daughter by the hand, and walked off with her. Clopin watched them leave longingly, wondering if he would ever see that woman and her daughter again.

_**A/N: Oh, my mind, always working! I made an AU story of Clopin and Emelia! I hope you enjoy it! This is a few months after HoND 2 just to clear everything up! Read and review!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Saving His Life

Chapter 2: Saving His Life

As the rain pattered on Emelia's rooftop, she couldn't shake the feeling that something awful was happening. She already put Emily to bed so she could go out and investigate if she so pleased even though Nana would probably object. Taking quick glances around the quiet house, Emelia grabbed her cloak and threw it over herself so she wouldn't get wet from the rain. Quietly she opened the door and stepped out into the rainy night. The rain was falling too fast and too much that it concerned her.

_Oh, I hope people can find someplace dry to stay, _she thought as she ran down the cobblestone path of the village. _I haven't seen it come down this hard since the Feast of Fools seven years ago._

Emelia ran through the alleyways and found herself in front of Notre Dame. She chastised herself for thinking something horrible would happen but she couldn't shake the feeling of dread around her chest. Squinting through the rain, Emelia saw a prone figure lying near some garbage and she scurried through the rain to see who it was. As she knelt down to her knees, she saw that it was the gypsy from before, the one that Emily liked, and he had bloody wounds on his arms, legs, and stomach.

Swallowing back bile, Emelia carefully wrapped her arms around Clopin's injured middle and slowly heaved him to his feet. As she steadied Clopin with one arm, she took off her already-soaked cloak and wrapped it around him so he could stay a little dry. Emelia placed one of Clopin's arms over her shoulders, kept a supportive hold on his torso, and struggled as she made her way back home. What did this guy eat? He weighed a freaking ton! If carrying him wasn't hard enough, the rain kept pouring down on them, not letting up the least bit. Hopefully they wouldn't wind up in bed because of illness.

"Nearly there…" she breathed as they approached the porch of her house.

Heaving him up the two front steps, Emelia flung the front door open and sloshed in, feeling as though she took a swim in an ocean. Of course Nana happened to be standing there and she let out a gasp when she saw both Emelia and Clopin wet and chilly. Instead of arguing like she did whenever Emelia brought strangers home, Nana grabbed Clopin from her charge and pulled him into the downstairs guestroom that had always been unused. It was going to be for another baby but since Emelia's husband died there were no babies in the near future.

"Miss," whispered Nana as she dried Clopin off as best she could, "where did you find this creature?"

Emelia shrugged slightly and replied, "I don't know, Nana, but I had a feeling something bad was going to happen and it did. Are you sure he'll be okay?" It wasn't that Emelia had feelings for Clopin but she remained concerned because she did not want to attend another funeral.

The elderly lady looked at the younger woman gently and said, "He'll be just fine, Emelia. You got him here just in time. You need to go rest, dearest. You've been through enough today. I'll sit here in case he wakes up."

Emelia held no argument because she was tired so she headed to the door and exited to go to bed.

…

"Wake up, Miss," whispered Nana's gentle voice as Emelia felt herself being shaken awake.

Emelia opened her eyes and gazed at the elderly lady with expectancy. "Did he survive through the night?" she asked anxiously, grabbing one of Nana's veiny hands in hers.

Nana nodded with a smile and her dark eyes sparkling. "Yes," she answered. "He's not strong enough to move around yet because of his wounds. Where in Maria's name did he get those wounds? They were everywhere—on his back, legs, arms, and stomach. I wonder if he got into a tavern fight."

"What makes you think that?" asked Emelia, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well," said Nana quietly, "he seems like one of those types who likes to get intoxicated in bars. I'm not prejudice towards gypsies but I have bumped into a few in my past and they were always somehow drunk around me." Nana's aged brow crinkled as she sank into a thinking mode.

"Did he say anything?" asked Emelia calmly. "When he woke up, did he say anything?"

The elder lady bit her bottom lip and nodded meekly. "He mumbled a few things in gibberish but he mentioned you and Emily, saying that he had to protect you two. I tried to question him about it but he fell asleep, and he's been that way for nine hours now."

Emelia threw back the sheets and stood out of bed to get changed into a dress for the day. After running a brush through her hair, she pulled it back into a bun and slid on one of her peasant gowns so she could start her chores of the day. Finally, after applying some light perfume, Emelia walked out of her room and into the kitchen to start breakfast.

As she made some eggs and bacon, she wondered if her guest would want any food even though he was still sleeping. She slid some bacon and eggs onto a china plate and walked over to Clopin's makeshift room. When she opened the door, she saw Clopin lying in bed awake but he looked tired. He looked over to her, nodded casually, and continued staring at the ceiling with curio. Quietly she left the plate for him on his bedside table and walked out to leave him alone for a while.

"So how is he?" asked Nana's husband Andrew, who was now in his mid-sixties and just as silver-haired as his wife. "Nana told me that we had a guest so I had to be curious and check about it."

"He's awake," answered Emelia quietly, "but he doesn't seem quite happy." She recalled back to his grave expression with a heavy heart.

"Well," said Andrew, "you know gypsies are like birds. They can't be in a cage for too long. This Clopin fellow probably wants to be free but he can't go because he needs to heal."

"Try telling that to him," joked Emelia as she walked back into her small kitchen.

…

A little later, Emelia decided to visit Clopin and see if he was all right but when she opened the door she saw him out of bed and putting his tunic on. Unbeknownst to him, Emelia saw the horrible purple and black wounds that decorated his tanned skin and had to swallow back bile to continue looking. He turned back and looked at her with a bemused look on his face.

"Did you help me out, madam?" he asked, straightening his tunic out.

She nodded as she said, "Yeah, but Nana cleaned your wounds. What happened out there?" She gave Clopin a curious look.

"I ran into some trouble," he answered, his brow crinkling as he thought back. "Some of Frollo's old lackeys. They're not particular fans of me or my people."

Emelia nodded, understanding, but how many of those lackeys beat Clopin because he was pretty banged up. What about his people? Weren't they worrying about him? Instead of asking these questions, Emelia moved towards the empty table tray and grabbed the plate that had no food on it. He must have devoured it while she was leaving him alone but that was good because he needed food to help heal.

"So," she said with a wry smile, "why were out there last night?"

Clopin sat down on the bed, staring at the woman curiously. She didn't miss a thing, did she? "Well," he answered, "I had to go in place of a young one who aggravated Frollo." A dark look crossed over Clopin's face when he thought back to seeing that child look so terrified.

Emelia sighed. "Look," she said gently, "I know my uncle isn't that good to you but he would never hurt a child."

Clopin's dark eyes connected to hers in a flurry and fury burned in his torso. "Are you telling me that Frollo is your uncle?" he demanded through gritted teeth.

"Yes," answered Emelia. "He is a good man once you get to know him. If you gave him a chance—" She was broken off by Clopin giving a derisive snort.

"I would never want to get to know that man," he stated darkly. "He is evil and cruel. He picks on gypsies just because he thinks we're heathens. I've got something to tell you, Emelia Allen, we gypsies are not heathens and we don't deserve to get killed or worse because of him!"

Emelia felt torn; she wanted to believe her uncle was a good man but Clopin had said such horrible things about him that sounded true. Automatically, she shook her head in disbelief because she didn't want to believe her uncle was a bad man. Sure, he was a little cold-hearted but deep down inside he was nice.

"I don't believe you," she said coldly, feeling her balance give away. "I can't…" She sat on the bed, feeling totally lost and confused.

When she looked at Clopin, she saw him trembling with fury and sadness and before she could fight him he grabbed her by the shoulders tightly and pinned her to the wall painfully. Tears of anger swam in his eyes as he tightened his grip on Emelia's shoulders, making her wince in pain.

"He took away the only one I loved, Emelia," he growled, grinding his teeth as he tightened his grip on her shoulders even more. "We both got tortured for helping out some gypsy children but after what he did to her…she took her own life." Tears rolled down Clopin's cheeks as he talked about his past lover but Emelia didn't want to believe it.

"You're lying," she whimpered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Look in my eyes, Emelia," said Clopin coldly, causing the woman to open her eyes. "Do these look like the eyes of a liar?" His tone sounded so harsh that it made her look in his eyes.

As soon as she did, she saw pain and anger in those dark eyes but also truth. He was telling her the truth about her uncle when it came to gypsies and it made her cry even more. Why did her uncle have to be so cruel to gypsies? More importantly, why did it have to be this gypsy to tell her about her uncle's darker side? She wished she could wipe her mind clean but she couldn't.

"I'm so sorry, Clopin," she wept, feeling defeated, as she bowed her head so she didn't have to look in his eyes anymore. "Truly I am." She didn't know what else to say.

"Don't pity me, woman," he said almost laughingly, "but hate me for the person I am."

Emelia closed her eyes in sadness and defeat, wishing to disappear right there on the spot. Finally, Clopin released her and backed away from her to sit down on his bed but her shocked condition finally overcame her because she fell on her knees and her hands trembled. She looked up to see Clopin staring at her in concern but she managed to stand to her feet and walk to the door.

"I have to go," she whispered in anguish. "I'm sorry." With that, she walked out the door and shut it behind her.

…

Once she walked up to her room, she fell on her bed and began weeping in anguish, wishing she didn't hear what she heard. She did like Clopin because he was kind to her daughter but why did he have to say such cruel things about her uncle? She knew it had to be true otherwise Clopin wouldn't have cried the way he did.

"Oh, Luke…" she cried out her dead husband's name, "what do I do?"

Receiving no answer, she bowed her head and prayed for the answer and the hope to be strong.

_**A/N: Yes, Emelia is a bit of a defensive woman but wouldn't it be horrible if someone said such bad things about your family? Anyway, this is where she starts to see that Clopin is right about her uncle and later she'll confront him about it. Read and review!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Forgiveness

Chapter 3: Forgiveness

Clopin and Emelia avoided each other as much as they could after that encounter they had. The two rarely spoke to each other and when they did it mostly regarded dinner or something of the like. Nana and Andrew grew concerned for the woman because she looked so lost and alone. What did Clopin say that hurt her so much? Nana knew something had to have been said otherwise Emelia wouldn't be so sad right now.

"What did you say to Emelia?" the older lady inquired Clopin when Emelia went out to get some ingredients for dinner.

"Whatever do you mean, madam?" he asked innocently, struggling to keep his look neutral.

Nana wasn't taking any of this; she wanted to know what Clopin said to her, and she wanted to know now. "Ever since that first day you came here, Emelia has been looking fatigued and upset. Did you do something that upset her? She is my charge and I will know what you have done." Her statement came out as a threat but Clopin looked unperturbed.

"I only told her the truth about her snake of an uncle," admitted Clopin shamelessly. "She didn't seem to take it well but she needed to learn the truth."

"What did you say?" demanded Nana, grabbing Clopin by the lapels threateningly.

"I told her how he enjoyed killing and torturing us gypsies. He's a soulless bastard who deserves to rot in hell for what he has done to all of us. Did you know he's hell-bent to annihilate us?"

The elderly woman took a deep breath and said, "I would have surmised as much but he told us that gypsies were evil creatures from Satan and they had to be stopped."

"We aren't heathens, madam," said Clopin quietly. "Though we may do magic tricks, we do not do witchcraft or wizardry. We gypsies are kind people."

"I know you are, Clopin," said Nana, releasing his tunic lapels. "I learned that when I watched you playing with little Emily. Believe me, no one has ever been so loving to children as you have."

Instead of answering, Clopin looked down to his feet and thought of Emelia. He felt sorry for her because she had Frollo as an uncle. He probably taught her gypsies were evil even though they weren't. Clopin liked Emelia because she was a kind woman despite her tough exterior. Where was her husband, though? How did a woman live without a protector?

"Where's her husband?" he asked Nana quietly, looking back to the old woman.

Ancient sadness filled her face. "Oh, her husband died," answered Nana sadly. "His name was Luke and he was such a good man. His death would have right killed us all but no one felt it more than Emelia. It was like she died right alongside him. No one could approach her except me and my husband and then she had the baby. Now the poor thing has to keep house by herself. The only way she survives is the money that Frollo gives to her and her bookshop. That's why she trusts Frollo's character so much. He was the one who gave her money and supported her when no one else did."

"I'm so sorry," whispered Clopin, shaking his head. "I know how she feels, though. I lost my lover a few years ago and it felt hard to go on but my people made me realize I had to survive and get through anyway. I hope that poor Emelia can see that soon. Little Emily needs her."

A small smile graced the old woman's face as she stared at the gypsy in front of her. "I wouldn't worry about Emelia," she said. "She already knows that she has to move on for her baby. A heart can be broken but it still beats the same."

"I agree," said Clopin, nodding gravely. "Emelia…she's a wonder."

Nana hummed in agreement. "That she is," was her soft reply, "a dear woman who cares for her baby."

Before Clopin could inquire about Emelia more, the door opened and Emelia herself came in, looking distracted but carrying some food for dinner. In a flash, Clopin grabbed some of the food and placed it on the table for her. The woman gave him a small smile before resuming cooking dinner. Instead of staying with her, Clopin made a beeline to where little Emily was and began bouncing the sweet child on his knee. The sounds of Emily's dove-like coos made both mother and Nana smile gently.

"You're good with kids," whispered Emelia as she glanced at them with a smile on her face.

"Well," said Clopin gently, "I love kids. Your little Emily is a sweet little one." His eyes were so gentle that Emelia turned away from him shyly and continued cooking her meal.

"Clopin," said Emelia after a long pause, "we need to talk." With that, she left her cooking for Nana and walked outside with Clopin.

"Look," she said quietly when they were outside, "I'm sorry about what happened, about my uncle, and especially how I acted." She bowed her head in sadness but Clopin merely smiled gently.

"It's okay," he replied gently, touching her shoulder. "I know it has been hard since your husband died. Nana told me that it was really hard for you. I'm sorry that I yelled at you."

"I forgive you," she answered, smiling finally, "but Nana needs to keep her nose out of other peoples' business."

The two laughed together softly before walking inside to eat dinner.

…

Clopin tried to move fast like he normally did but he fell on his rear and cursed loudly.

"SONOVABITCH!" he screamed, getting the attention of both Emelia and Emily. "Sorry." He apologized for using such bad language around the baby.

Emily laughed and clapped her hands as if Clopin did a show for them. The gypsy smiled at the baby despite the pain he was in and chuckled softly. Emelia did not hesitate in laughing out loud. Clopin gave her a sly look as he finally stood and basically attacked Emelia in a tickle fight. Loud shrieks of laughter and surrenders mingled in the room as Emelia got tickled to submission.

"I'm sorry," she squealed once Clopin stopped his tickle torture. "I give up."

Emily clapped her little hands together and said, "Clopie is funny."

Clopin hugged the little girl tightly and held her on his lap. "Thank you, little one, but your mama does not agree."

"I said nothing of the sort," retorted Emelia, half-insulted, half-amused. "Come on, Emily, it's time for bed."

"Okay, mama," said little Emily, climbing into her mother's arms.

"Goodnight, little one," said Clopin gently, ruffling the little girl's hair.

"Goodnight, Daddy," she replied innocently before snuggling into her mama's arms.

Emelia had an expressionless look on her face as she walked out of the room to put the baby down to sleep. Clopin just sat there, shell-shocked, thinking of the little one who called him Daddy. Did she really think he was her daddy? Sure, he treated her with affection but that didn't mean he was her daddy but he couldn't say that to her because it would break her little heart. Seeing as Emelia didn't come back downstairs, Clopin went to his bedroom and decided to go to bed himself.

_**A/N: Horrible way to end it but I hope you like it! Please read and review!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Goodbyes and Betrayals

Chapter 4: Goodbyes and Betrayals

Clopin felt well enough to go home but Emelia didn't feel that was a good idea because he still had horrible bruises sprinkling his body. After reasoning with her, he won out the argument and started packing some leftover food so he could take it home with him. Before he would be allowed to go, though, Emelia made him have breakfast with them so he wouldn't be hungry on the way home.

"Are you really leaving, Clopie?" asked Emily tearfully with her bottom lip trembling.

Despite feeling horrible for making a little girl cry, Clopin smiled and said gently, "Yes, I am, _petite fleur._ Make me a promise, though. Take care of your mama for me, okay?"

Sniffling, Emily nodded and took his hand in her small ones. "I promise, Clopie," she said sadly. "I'll miss you." The little girl wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm gonna tell my friends you're my daddy."

Tears welled up in Clopin's eyes but he squeezed them shut so no one would see them. "I'll tell every one of my gypsy friends that you're my _petite _daughter. Thank you for being my friend." He bent in and gave her a kiss on the crown of her head before embracing Emelia tightly.

At first Emelia was taken aback but then she relaxed and hugged him back. "Take care, Clopin," she said gently. "Not many people are as nice as us."

Clopin knew she was right because many people feared gypsies and when they didn't they feared that Frollo would arrest them for helping gypsies. "I know," he replied quietly, giving her one last hug before releasing her.

"Come visit sometimes," she said, scooping up her baby so she wouldn't run after Clopin.

"I will," he promised. "Goodbye, my dears." With that, he walked out the door.

When he turned to wave, he saw Emily waving at him sadly from the window and so he wouldn't cry he blinked back tears and walked down the road and out of their lives.

…

As soon as Clopin got back to the Court of Miracles, he was engulfed in a tight hug by Esmeralda, his younger cousin. He hugged her back and smiled when he saw tears in her emerald eyes. No doubt she worried about him and she proved that in smacking him on the shoulder.

"You idiot," she growled, glaring at Clopin the best she could, "we were so worried about you! We thought that F-Frollo caught you…" She began weeping like the child she no longer was but Clopin pulled her into another comforting hug.

"It's okay, Esme," he said gently, patting her on the back. "I simply got sidetracked with Frollo's men and a kind woman helped me. Here I am, good as new."

Esmeralda wiped her tears away and smiled at her cousin cheerfully. "Everyone was so worried," she said, grabbing his hand and leading him down the catacomb path. "They'll be happy to see you alive."

Clopin smiled gleefully and basically pranced into the Court of Miracles with his cousin. To announce his entrance, he took off his hat and let out a loud laugh. All the gypsies turned from their work and smiled when they saw their gypsy king. In a flash, the gypsies crowded Clopin and hugged him in a group hug. Despite feeling a bit claustrophobic, he felt so happy to be with his gypsies again.

"Yes, my gypsies," he said joyfully, "I am back and better than ever."

Clopin was home.

…

While Emelia was cooking lunch, she heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. When she opened it, she saw her Uncle Claude Frollo standing there with a chilly smile on his face. Next to him was a blond haired man in golden armor and she guessed he was the new Captain of the Guard. The man gave a kind smile as he got off his white horse to stand next to Frollo.

"Ah, Uncle," she said kindly, opening the door to allow them to come in, "to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Can't an uncle come to see his niece without needing something?" he asked, bounding forward to give her a hug. "I do need to ask you something, though."

"What is it?" she asked once they were done hugging.

"Let's talk inside," he said, placing a hand on her back to guide her into the house. "Come along, Captain." He now spoke to the blond man with him.

When the three sat down at the table, Frollo prompted to continue asking, "Emelia, have you seen any gypsies around here?"

Emelia felt her heart stop because she would be royally screwed if her uncle found out she was socializing with a gypsy. "Of course not," she lied. "Why do you ask?" She mentally patted herself on the back for not stammering because that could betray her ability to lie.

"Well," said Frollo, pressing his fingertips together, "my sources tell me that a gypsy was staying here. Is that true, my dear?" Despite his term of endearment, Emelia could detect a sharp edge in his tone that made shivers go down her spine.

"No, sir," she answered firmly, "I wouldn't do anything you think is dangerous."

Frollo studied his niece thoroughly before standing to his feet. "I'm sure you wouldn't, dearest," he said in a tone that made more shivers go down her spine.

"Excuse me, sir," said the blond knight in a gruff but respectful tone, "if we're looking for gypsies, I don't think we'll find any here."

"I concur with you, Captain," agreed Frollo coolly. "Oh, pardon me, Emelia, this is my new Captain of the Guard Phoebus. Phoebus, this is my niece, Emelia Allen."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am," said the knight, bowing his head slightly. "We'll be on our way now."

Frollo nodded and gave his niece another hug but this time he took his time feeling down her back, stopping over her bottom, which made her awareness level go on. "See you soon, _ma Cherie_," he said huskily before releasing her and walking her, leaving the poor, shaken girl be.

What was wrong with her uncle? Why did he hug her like that? The hug was way too intimate to be regarded as a familial hug. Claude Frollo was a religious man but why was he acting so sexual towards her, his own niece? It scared Emelia but she managed to get over her shock and resume cooking lunch. Something else worried her though. If her uncle was looking for Clopin, then she'd have to go and warn the gypsy that he was in danger.

When she went into the guest room, she found a woven band on the bed. On the band was a cross that symboled Notre Dame and the blue line meant the river and the other cross meant the graveyard. It was a map, Emelia discovered, and a pretty tricky map too. To hide the map, she put it around her neck and hid it in her shirtfront.

"Emily," she said to her daughter gently, "we're going on a little field trip, okay?"

"Okay, Mama," she said, taking her mama's hand.

The two walked out the door and walked down the road swiftly.

…

As Clopin was resting in tent, he got alerted by his scout that there were two strange people that discovered their hideout. Immediately, he leapt up and followed his scout to the entrance to see who the strangers were. When he got out there, he saw two figures—a woman's and a child's but that didn't stop him from being mocking.

"Well, well, well," he said coldly, standing in front of the two, "what have we here?"

"Trespassers," said one gypsy as another said, "Spies!"

"Clopin," cried the woman, causing the gypsy to freeze in his spot, "it's me, Emelia! Tell them to let me go! I didn't know I was doing anything wrong!" Before she could shout any more, she was gagged by a scarf.

"Don't interrupt me," he snapped, lighting two torches. "You're very clever to have found our hideout but unfortunately you won't live to tell the tale!" Then, he and the other gypsies began singing.

_ Gypsies: Maybe you're heard of a terrible place,_

_ Where the scoundrels of Paris collect in a lair,_

_ Maybe you've heard of that mythical place called the Court of Miracles,_

_ Clopin: Hello you're there!_

_ Gypsies: Where the lame can walk,_

_ And the blind can see, _

_ Clopin: But the dead don't talk,_

_ So you won't be around to reveal what you've found._

_ Gypsies: We have a method for spies and intruders,_

_ Rather like hornets protecting their hive,_

_ Here in the Court of Miracles,_

_ Where it's a miracle if you get out alive…"_

Emelia and Emily were carried off into the great unknown, not knowing what would happen next. Would they live, or die? Why did Clopin betray them?

_**A/N: Cliffhanger! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! In the next one, Emelia will have to make a decision that will turn her world around! Read and review!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Marriage of Convenience

Chapter 5: Marriage of Convenience

"Gather round, everybody!" Clopin's voice rang out through the Court. "There's good noose tonight! It's single-header! Just found one of Frollo's spies!"

All the gypsies booed at the mention of Frollo's name but that only prompted Clopin to continue.

"Not just any spy!" he announced, standing next to Emelia, who had the noose around her neck. "It's his darling, beautiful niece!" He stroked her hair sadistically and it made her shudder.

Emelia glared daggers at Clopin but made no noise through the scarf covering her mouth. She felt so betrayed because she took care and befriended him but he simply endangered her by placing that rope around her neck. He wouldn't kill her, would he? What about little Emily? Where was she? Was she safe?

"You know the law," declared Clopin. "Gather closer, men! You can choose the pretty lady to be your wife or she gets hung!" A smirk found its way on Clopin's face.

"Going once," he continued when he saw no one was discussing over her. "Going twice—wait, maybe I should take her! I need a woman to produce…heirs!" He gave a suggestive wink and the crowd laughed at the innuendo.

Fear and anger bit at Emelia because she didn't want to die but she also didn't want to marry Clopin. This was too fast! Maybe if she got to know him better she could consider marrying him but now all considerations of that was gone. Gone were all the kind feelings she had for him and in that place was hatred. She wanted to wring his neck so badly but she couldn't, given in the situation she in.

"I've decided!" declared Clopin. "I will take this pretty lady to be my wife!"

The crowd of gypsies cheered wildly and Clopin bowed as he pulled the rope from Emelia's neck. Tears rolled down her cheeks as he untied the scarf and threw away. Her lips trembled relentlessly as more tears poured down her cheeks. Why oh why did she have to go through with this?

"Clopin!" shouted a throaty female's voice as a dark haired woman made her way through the crowd. "You should let her stay with me for now! She needs to recover her shock!" The woman's green eyes were as sharp as emeralds when she glared at him.

Emelia realized that the dark haired woman was mad at Clopin for making her go through with this. Well, at least there was one kind soul in this crowd…

"La Esmeralda," said Clopin excitedly, "take the lovely lady and her daughter to your tent so they can rest. She'll need it for our wedding."

More chuckles echoed through the Court at that innuendo but Emelia felt like she was naked in front of them. What did she do wrong? Did God hate her or something?

"Come with me, my dear," said the woman named Esmeralda kindly. "You need to rest; you look like you're going to faint."

Despite not trusting the others, Emelia felt like she could trust Esmeralda so she took the woman's hand and allowed the gypsy to lead her to a colorful tent. Emily clung to Emelia's free arm as she wept fearfully into her mother's skirt. The poor child would probably be scarred for life at almost seeing her mother get hanged. Esmeralda looked down to the little one and smiled kindly as if telling her not to worry.

Once they got inside the tent, Esmeralda led the two to a cot for them to rest on but Emelia didn't feel tired. She was too emotionally and mentally shocked to fall asleep so she went to talk to Esmeralda instead.

"Esmeralda," she said quietly, getting the gypsy girl's attention, "why did he do this to me? I was the one who helped him when he got injured by Frollo's men." Tears rolled down Emelia's already-sodden cheeks but she made no attempt to wipe them away.

The gypsy sighed as she sat down next to Emelia. "Well, you see," she said gently, "in a way, Clopin saved you from death. He was repaying you for saving him."

"Why do I have to marry him?" asked Emelia tearfully as she smoothed back her sleeping daughter's hair. "I won't tell my uncle where you all live."

"That law has been around for a long time," explained Esmeralda. "It's the only way we gypsies can save intruders if need be. So Clopin saved you and now you'll marry him."

"I'd rather die," whispered Emelia, sobbing some more.

Esmeralda smiled gently as she wiped the tears from the woman's eyes. "Clopin is a very good man, despite what you've seen of him tonight. He's very kind to the female species. Since he knows that he had to repay you someday, he saved you from death as you did for him."

"Now I wish I didn't," said Emelia, half-teasingly.

Esmeralda chuckled. "Sometimes, I want to kill him myself but he is a very good man who will protect the ones he loves with his life. I should know; I'm his cousin."

"I feel sorry for you," replied Emelia, yawning. The emotional and mental stress finally got to her.

"You should rest," said Esmeralda, ushering the woman to the bed. "Goodnight, dear. I'm going to have a nice chat with our king while you rest, okay?"

Emelia nodded wearily and slipped into the waves of slumber, holding her daughter close to her.

…

"Clopin!" snapped Esmeralda as she entered Clopin's tent with an angry glare on her pretty face.

"Ah, la Esmeralda," he said joyfully, kissing his cousin on both cheeks, "to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Emelia," replied Esmeralda coldly. "She is scarred for life now! The poor woman will now have to marry someone she probably doesn't even love! Have ever thought that this poor woman had her whole life ahead of her! And her baby…her baby almost witnessed her own mother being hanged!"

The look of glee was wiped from Clopin's face and in its place was sadness. "I'm sorry, Esme," he said gently, patting his cousin's shoulder. "I never meant to cause any harm but it was the only way I could save her and her child. You know that as well as I do, Esme."

"I do," retorted Esmeralda angrily, placing her hands on her hips, "but try telling Emelia that!" With that, she stormed out of Clopin's tent and left him be.

Clopin lowered his head sadly as he thought of Emelia and her daughter. Did he truly hurt them that badly despite how he felt about them?

_**A/N: Clopin and Emelia's wedding will be soon! I hope you enjoy it! Read and review!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Confrontation

Chapter 6: Confrontation

Waking from a restless sleep, Emelia sat up on the cot and rubbed her eyes so her vision could focus. She saw a folded up skirt, a white peasant top, a black corset, and a wrap at the foot of the bed and assumed Esmeralda left those out for her. Checking if the coast was clear, Emelia carefully undressed from her chemise and pulled the clothes on. It fitted her okay but she felt it was too revealing.

The plunging neckline revealed her cleavage and the skirt's hem was short enough to get her arrested. Instead of worrying about that, Emelia looked over and saw her daughter Emily sleeping peacefully on the cot so she decided to go and confront Clopin and demand what the hell he did.

As she walked out of the tent, she saw some of the gypsies setting up their carts for their "business". At one cart, she saw a fortune-teller placing her crystal ball on a table and getting some tarot cards out. At another was a musician tuning out his fiddle but he took no acknowledge to the young woman who would be betrothed to the king. It suited Emelia just fine because she didn't like being crowded, especially from strangers.

The largest tent, she presumed, belonged to Clopin and she could tell because a few little puppets sat outside it and the canvas matched his tunic. Without saying anything, she stormed into the tent and glowered at the gypsy who sat on his cot fiddling with his mini puppet. He finally looked up at her and smiled gleefully at seeing her.

"Ah, my darling," he said happily, gathering her in a tight hug that she tried to fight, "couldn't wait to see me, hmm?"

She gritted her teeth as she glared up at him and hissed, "No, I came to talk to you about last night. Were you really going to kill me and leave my child motherless? I never asked to get married to you so why are you doing this?"

Anxiety colored Clopin's tanned face as he stared down at the woman and released her. "The reason I'm marrying you is because I wanted to save you from dying," he stated guiltily. "I would have hated myself forever if you got killed in that tragic accident. It was the only way I could have saved you."

"Let's get one thing straight here," said Emelia firmly. "I am not marrying you because I love you but only because of my daughter. She needs a father to love her and she thinks you're the closest thing to a father she's ever had." As if she realized what she said, she closed her mouth and flushed brightly.

"I am?" he asked, cocking his head like a dog. "How do you know?"

"Are you deaf?" demanded Emelia, smacking him on the arm. "She said when you left that she was going to tell her friends that you were her father! You were there when she said it!" Exasperation colored Emelia's tone as she spoke.

"Well," he said pridefully, puffing his chest out, "I'd be proud to fill the father role for Emily."

Emelia began shaking out of frustration and irritation at the fact that he totally ignored her cold words. _I knew he was an idiot, _she thought spitefully, _but I never knew he was such a-a total dumbass! _She grinded her teeth together and glared at Clopin angrily.

"I didn't mean it like that, you halfwit!" she shouted, clenching her fists. "If you're going to be my husband and her father, you better damn well act like one! I don't care if you have affairs with other pretty women but at least respect us for who we are and where we stand!"

Clopin reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders gently. "Emelia," he said gently, "I am many things but a womanizer is not one of them. If you will accept me for who I am, gypsy and all, I will be by your side no matter what and protect you from all the dangers. Do you promise you will try to work this out with me?" He took her hands in his and gazed into her eyes gently.

"I promise," she replied, "but don't think that'll butter me up. It takes more than that to get to me." A sassy smirk found its way on her pretty face and he had a desperate urge to kiss her but he didn't want to scare her.

"Darling, I'm heartbroken," he said, mockingly placing a hand to his chest. "Well, I guess I'll have to keep trying then."

"Well, I'm going to check up on Emily," said Emelia, turning to head towards the exit. "I left her in Esmeralda's tent and she'll be worried if she finds out I'm not there."

"All right then," replied Clopin, bending to kiss Emelia on the forehead, causing her to freeze up. "If we are to get married, we do have to show affection towards one another. Nothing too complicated. A hug and a kiss here and there would be nice but I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Emelia nodded, truly lost at what to say or do so she walked out of Clopin's tent but she didn't say anything to him.

…

Clopin laid down on his cot and smiled at the thought of dear Emelia and her pretty daughter Emily. He realized that he loved his darling Emelia and that he didn't want to lose her. He realized it when he found out that she rescued him from Frollo's men. She treated him with utmost kindness and tenderness even though she probably hated him now for this marriage deal.

…

Emelia lowered her head in shame as she thought back to Clopin hugging her. She enjoyed his touch but she was ashamed because she betrayed her husband. Her feelings came out in song:

_Emelia: I can never tell him,_

_ What happened long ago,_

_ The truth about my past is something he should never know…_

Yet she couldn't hold back the feelings she held for Clopin deep, deep inside her heart.

_Emelia: I can never tell him,_

_ My feelings deep inside,_

_ The truth within my heart is something I must always hide…_

_ Her whole life lies ahead,_

_ So much training to be done,_

_ And as her mother,_

_ I'll protect the future for my girl…_

_ His love is overwhelming,_

_ In its light I'd like to be,_

_ But he shares it all with puppets,_

_ There's just no room for me…_

_ (Chorus)_

_ I've got a secret,_

_ Tears up my soul,_

_ Keeping it hidden,_

_ Has taken its toll,_

_ I can't tell the truth,_

_ Cuz he might turn away,_

_ But I'll keep this secret,_

_ It's better that way…_

…

In his tent, Clopin let his feelings out in song that he felt for Emelia, for his people, and for everything he had done in the past.

_Clopin: Each end's a new beginning,_

_ Every darkness has its dawn,_

_ The tears can't fall forever,_

_ So now I must move on…_

_ My hopes are still the same,_

_ For the man I'd like to be,_

_ And I will make those dreams come true,_

_ Just you wait and see…_

_ (Emelia: I've got a secret…)_

_ Clopin: There's no turning back…_

_ (Emelia: Tears up my soul…)_

_ Clopin: There's no giving up…_

_ (Emelia: Keeping it hidden…)_

_ Clopin: Life still goes on…_

_ (Emelia: Has taken its toll…)_

_ Clopin: No matter how tough…_

_ (Emelia: I can't tell the truth…)_

_ Clopin: I'm gonna miss you…_

_ (Emelia: Cuz he might turn away…)_

_ Clopin: More and more each day…_

_ (Emelia: So I'll keep this secret…)_

_ Clopin: But I'll keep on going…_

_Both: It's better that way…_

_**A/N: Both of them are now having conflicting emotions. Clopin, because of his past girlfriend and Emelia, because of her dead husband. Eventually, it'll be love but not exactly yet. BTW, the song belongs to Pokemon Live but I just the lyrics around a bit to make it match the situation. Read and Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Girl Talk

Chapter 7: Girl Talk

_**A/N: Here we learn more of Clopin's story from Esmeralda. Sorry if it's inaccurate but this story is just a fanfiction so yeah…Well anyway enjoy!**_

__A few days before the Feast of Fools, Emelia and Esmeralda found some time for some girl talk about boys and such since one of the gypsies Emelia grew fond of was babysitting Emily. Clopin was very considerate of holding the wedding off until the end of Topsy Turvy day but Emelia was still nervous of becoming a wife so soon. Esmeralda became her source of comfort because the gypsy girl allowed the woman to weep on her shoulder if necessary.

"So Esmeralda," said Emelia as they sat in the gypsy's tent, "what's the story of Clopin? I mean, was he always this jubilant?"

A dim glow entered Esmeralda's green eyes as she shook her head. "Not always, Emelia," she said gravely. "You see, his parents died when he was young. They were killed by Frollo's men. That's why Clopin hates Frollo so much. I'm Clopin's last family member. I'm his cousin but he took me in when my family died and since then we maintained a healthy relationship.

"Then he met her. She was absolutely beautiful in her simple ways. Her name was Fleur and Clopin fell head over heels in love with her. Eventually, the two married and became king and queen of gypsies but then it happened." Tears welled up in Esmeralda's green eyes and Emelia wanted her to stop but she continued, "Two gypsy children angered Frollo and were sentenced to be whipped but Clopin and Fleur took their place instead."

Suddenly Esmeralda began sobbing inconsolably. "C-Clopin got a lot of scars on his back that day b-but F-Fleur got r-raped by F-Frollo a-and…she killed herself. Clopin never got over it but then he occupied his time with the children to dull the pain. Then he met you. H-he told me that you captured his heart and I was happy for him b-but one thing worried me: what if she didn't love him back? I-I didn't want Clopin to get hurt again.

"When you came here, Clopin was happy now and he wanted to marry you but I told him that you might not feel the same way. He didn't stop skipping and hopping around though because he couldn't wait to wake up to seeing you love him. A few days ago, Clopin came to me in distress and told me that you didn't love him in return but I told him that you were almost hanged and it would take time for love to grow. He didn't lose hope though. He prayed fervently that you would come to love him."

Emelia listened with tears in her eyes, wanting to hold Clopin tightly so he wouldn't be sad anymore. "I never knew that Fleur was raped," whispered Emelia, "by my own uncle. I'm so sorry, Esmeralda…"

"Don't be," said Esmeralda, wiping her tears away. "He's happier now. He absolutely adores Emily." A smile spread on her face.

Emelia smiled too and stood up. "Maybe I should talk to Clopin," she said. "Tell him I'm sorry for what my uncle has done."

"Don't worry, Emelia," replied Esmeralda, stroking her goat's fur. "He has long forgiven you."

Emelia sat back down on the cushion and bowed her head. "I still can't help but feel bad. My own uncle hurt his love."

Esmeralda laid a comforting hand on Emelia's shoulder. "What your uncle does should not be placed on your shoulders. He will pay for his own sins eventually but for now we move on and live life like we should."

A smile grew on Emelia's face and she said, "I guess it's just natural for me to react over it. You see, my father hasn't always been the best and Frollo did his best for us. Long ago, my father suffered a drinking problem but my uncle took it upon himself to aid the alcoholism. Before I was born, my father finally stopped drinking and turned his problems to God. That's why I've become so defensive about my uncle."

"I see," said Esmeralda, placing her chin on her hand. "So what happened to your father?"

"He lives out in the country somewhere to meditate over his sins but he came over shortly after my husband died to support me through it. Eventually he left and my uncle began supporting me with money and such." Emelia recalled her tears and loneliness during her depressing pregnancy. "My husband died while I was still pregnant so I was left alone."

"I'm so sorry," said Esmeralda, rubbing Emelia's back.

"It's okay," whispered Emelia, smiling. "It was no one's fault. Can I go see Clopin now?"

Esmeralda smiled slyly. "Sure," she said, "but just don't stay the night, okay?"

"What do you take me for?" asked Emelia rhetorically as she left Esmeralda's tent.

…

Clopin laid on his cot, thinking of his lover Fleur, finally feeling free for the first time in years. Ever since Emelia came into his life, he felt free like there was nothing to be sad about anymore. Her smiling face redeemed him and he loved hearing her laugh. She wasn't as beautiful as a goddess but her heart was made of gold underneath that ice exterior. He wished to walk beside her down the road of life holding her hand.

"Clopin," said the voice of his beloved, "I'd like to talk to you." She came in the tent with her hand on her hip and her face looked emotionless.

"Hello, _amour_," he said, standing up to greet her. "You're looking nice today. How was spending the day with Esmeralda?"

"It was okay," admitted Emelia, shrugging, "but I need to ask you something."

"Ask away," he prompted, sitting on his bed so he could listen carefully.

Emelia hesitated as if thinking of what words to say and then finally asked, "Why didn't you tell me my uncle raped your past lover?"

Shock filled Clopin's entire being at that question. Did Esmeralda really have to tell her that? "I…didn't want to hurt you," he said dolefully, bowing his head. "I know how much you love your uncle and it would pain me to see that light go out of your eyes if I hurt you in any way."

"Well, if you didn't want to hurt me why didn't you just tell me the truth?" asked Emelia, feeling weary.

Clopin sighed. "Because I couldn't," he replied, getting worked up. "I'd rather burn in hell than hurt you in any way."

A flush suffused Emelia's fair face but her frown stayed put. "Clopin," she said quietly in a serious tone, "if you want our soon-to-be marriage to work out, we have to be truthful to one another. I know my uncle hurt you in the past and I'm sorry but we need to remain truthful to one another. Don't you trust me enough to know your secrets?"

"O-of course," stammered Clopin, unwilling to reveal every dirty secret to her. "You're right. We do need to remain truthful to each other. Do you trust me to know your secrets?"

"Yes," answered Emelia, nodding with a smile. "I do now. I know that you're a friend to me now—one I could trust even if the world came to an end."

It felt as though ice pierced Clopin's heart when she said "friend" because he loved her so much and it hurt him to know that she only thought of him as a friend. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her but seeing that she wasn't ready for that he kept it to himself. It was painful to see her look so unaware of his feelings for her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking close to his face. "You look like you're daydreaming."

Clopin blinked and was suddenly aware of her being that close to him. "I'm fine, Emelia," he said in a falsely bright tone. "I was just thinking about the feast of fools. Are you going to go?"

Emelia shrugged. "I dunno," she answered truthfully. "I don't want my uncle to see me with you gypsies because I don't want to put any of you in danger. Besides, crowds aren't my cup of tea."

"Well at least sing for the festival," persuaded Clopin. "You could wear a disguise so Frollo can't catch you. Please think about it."

"I will," she said, nodding. "Well, sorry to talk and run but I need to go get Emily from Victoria's tent. See you later." With that, she ran out of Clopin's tent and out of sight, unintentionally kicking his ego down.

_**A/N: Sorry it took me so long! I've been busy but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R&R!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Topsyturvy Day

Chapter 8: Topsy-turvy Day

_**A/N: Okay, it may be a bit Mary-Sue that Emelia can sing but this is a freaking DISNEY MOVIE! Everyone can sing in Disney movies! Onto the madness…P.S. In the song, Clopin sings the underlined parts with Emelia! **_

__Early that morning, Emelia woke up in Esmeralda's tent with Emily next to her. After stroking back her sleeping daughter's hair from her forehead, she sat up and looked around to see Esmeralda absent. She was probably out on the streets of Paris dancing for money. Emelia stood to her feet, pulled a robe on, and went to bathe for the day.

In the Court of Miracles, there was this bathing hole for the gypsies that had warm water naturally. Most of the time, women used it because they had their cycles and they didn't like being dirty. Seeing as no one was around, Emelia took off her clothes and got into the warm water. It seemed all the stress she felt had been washed away as soon as she got in. The water seemed to rid her of the tight muscles in her shoulders.

Taking a breath, Emelia dunked her head underwater and got it wet so she could put shampoo in her hair. She used this special shampoo that one of the gypsy women made to give her hair a luxurious shine to it. It smelled very nice compared to all the other soaps she used in the past. She finally dunked her head under and rinsed her hair clean. After cleaning herself, she stood to grab the towel she left near the edge of the water hole.

"Emelia, I…" she heard Clopin's voice from behind her and she turned to see him standing there with a bright flush suffusing his face.

"G-get out!" she shouted, covering herself immediately.

Clopin blinked and finally regained his conscious enough to say, "S-sorry," he stammered, running out of the bathing pool.

Emelia's cheeks were bright red as she walked towards the direction of Esmeralda's tent. As expected, the gypsy girl was sitting on the bed playing with Emily, who was laughing blissfully. Esmeralda studied Emelia's expression and started laughing but tried unsuccessfully to hide it.

"What happened to you?" she asked, patting Emelia on the shoulder.

"C-Clopin saw me in the bath," Emelia answered faintly. "He saw me naked…"

Esmeralda let out a loud throaty laugh as she grasped her sides to stop herself from falling over. "H-he s-saw y-you n-naked…" she broke off laughing some more, prompting Emily to laugh and clap her hands joyfully.

In spite of herself, Emelia began laughing too, feeling tears rush down her cheeks because she was laughing so hard. It had been a while since she laughed like that and it felt good. The three laughed merrily like a song being sung to the sky.

…

The people of town crowded the church and began singing the silly song of the Feast of Fools.

_"Come one, come all!_

_Leave your loops and milking stools_

_Coop the hens and pen the mules_

_Come one, come all!_

_Close the churches and the schools_

_It's the day for breaking rules_

_Come and join the feast of ..."_

Clopin appeared from under the cloaked people and sang out loud for all to hear.

"_Fools!"_

The gypsy let out a laugh as the crowd began dancing merrily and singing along.

"_Once a year we throw a party here in town_

_Once a year we turn all Paris upside down_

_Ev'ry man's a king and ev'ry king's a clown_

_Once again it's Topsy Turvy Day_

_It's the day the devil in us gets released_

_It's the day we mock the prig and shock the priest_

_Ev'rything is topsy turvy at the Feast of Fools!"_

Letting all caution go to the wind, Emelia and Clopin began dancing together merrily as a cloaked person kept trying to hide from the people. Clopin kept tailing him and making fun of him.

"_Topsy turvy!" _shouted the crowd, dancing.

"_Everything is upsy-daisy," _sang Clopin.

"_Topsy turvy!"_

"_Ev'ryone is acting crazy_

_Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet_

_That's the way on Topsy Turvy Day!" _

The crowd danced to the merry music and Clopin spun and pirouetted with his fiancé.

_All: _

_Topsy Turvy!_

_Clopin and Crowd: _

_Beat the drums and blow the trumpets_

_All: _

_Topsy Turvy!_

_Clopin and Crowd: _

_Join the bums and thieves and strumpets_

_Streaming in from Chartres to Calais_

_Clopin: _

_Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy_

_On the sixth of "Januervy"_

_Clopin and Crowd: _

_All because it's Topy Turvy Day!_

_Clopin: _

_Come one, come all!_

_Hurry, hurry, here's your chance_

_See the myst'ry and romance_

_Come one, come all_

_See the finest girl in France_

_Make an entrance to entrance_

_Dance la Esmeralda_

_Dance!_

Clopin disappeared in a cloud of smoke and in his place was Esmeralda in a beautiful red dress, dancing seductively with her tambourine. She spun, pirouetted, and moved her hips in a carefree way as she danced for Frollo, who looked absolutely awed at the girl's boldness. Finally, she did a somersault and the splits before spinning on a spear and winking at the crowd. Her dance was done and Clopin came out with Emelia at his side.

"Now, everybody," announced Clopin, "the peace le résistance!"

"_Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for_

_Here it is, you know exactly what's in store_

_Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore_

_Now's the time we crown the King of Fools!_

_So make a face that's horrible and frightening_

_Make a face as gruesome as a gargoyle's wing_

_For the face that's ugliest will be the King of Fools!_

_Why?"_

_Crowd: _

"_Topsy turvy!"_

_Clopin: _

"_Ugly folk, forget your shyness"_

The person in the cloak got pulled on stage by Esmeralda and he stood with the other "ugly" people.

_Crowd: _

"_Topsy turvy!"_

_Clopin: _

"_You could soon be called Your Highness!"_

_Crowd: _

"_Put your foulest features on display_

_Be the king of Topsy Turvy Day!"_

All the other "ugly" people weren't ugly enough to be the king of Topsy turvy so when Esmeralda made it to the cloaked man she tried to pull at his face but it wouldn't come off like a mask. She let out a gasp at the revelation and backed up a bit.

"It's no mask," someone from the crowd yelled. "It's his face! He's hideous!"

"It's the bell ringer of Notre Dame!" someone else shouted.

Looking on the verge of tears, the deformed man put his hands to his face to hide his ugliness but Clopin came to his rescue.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said, "don't panic. We asked for the ugliest face in all of Paris and here it is! Quasimodo, the hunchback of Notre Dame!"

The crowd rushed towards Quasimodo and placed him in the throne for the king of fools as Clopin began singing and leading the town.

_Clopin: _

"_Ev'rybody!"_

_Crowd: _

"_Once a year we throw a party here in town,"_

_Clopin: _

"_Hail to the king!"_

_Crowd: _

"_Once a year we turn all Paris upside down,"_

_Clopin: _

"_Oh, what a king!"_

_Crowd: _

"_Once a year, the ugliest will wear a crown,"_

_Clopin: _

"_Girls, give a kiss!"_

_Crowd: _

"_Once a year on Topsy Turvy Day!"_

_Clopin: _

"_We've never had a king like this,"_

_Clopin and Crowd: _

"_And it's the day we do the things that we deplore_

_On the other three hundred and sixty-four_

_Once a year we love to drop in_

_Where the beer is never stoppin_

_For the chance to pop some popinjay_

_And pick a king who'll put the "top" in_

_Topsy Turvy Day!_

_Mad and crazy, upsy-daisy, Topsy Turvy Day!"_

After the song ended, Quasimodo was standing on a spinning platform and he smiled out to the crowd with a crown on his head. The crowd cheered for him until someone threw a tomato at him. Suddenly, everyone found this funny and decided to torture the poor boy. Emelia rushed out to the crowd and tried to get up on the platform but was overwhelmed. Someone tied the poor boy down and spun him around on the platform. He called out for his master's help but no one came to his aid.

Tears welled up in Emelia's eyes as she finally made her way through the crowd and got up on the platform. The crowd hushed when both Emelia and Esmeralda stood on the platform and stared at the boy compassionately. Esmeralda removed her wrap and wiped the boy's face clean from the vegetables thrown at him.

"Don't be afraid," whispered Esmeralda to the cowering boy. "I'm sorry, this wasn't supposed to happen."

Emelia stroked the boy's auburn hair gently and gave him a gentle smile.

"You, gypsy girls!" shouted her uncle's imperial voice, causing both girls to turn and look. "Get down at once!"

"Yes, Your Honor," said Esmeralda, re-wrapping her wrap, "just as soon as we help this poor creature!"

"I forbid it!" declared Frollo, glaring at them.

Esmeralda pulled out her dagger and cut Quasimodo free, defying Frollo indefinitely.

"How dare you defy me," growled Frollo, pointing at them.

"You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people!" shouted Esmeralda. "You speak of justice yet you're cruel to those most in need of your help!"

"Silence!" shouted Frollo in return.

"Justice!" retorted Esmeralda, holding up her fist in defiance.

Finally, both women turned and pulled Quasimodo to his feet.

"Mark my words, gypsies," said Frollo, "you will pay for this insolence!"

"Then it appears we have crowned the wrong fool," proclaimed Esmeralda, bowing mockingly. "The only fool I see is you!" She took the crown of Quasimodo's head and tossed it over to Frollo's feet.

"Captain Phoebus," he said to the golden soldier next to him, "arrest them!"

Phoebus narrowed his eyes as he snapped his fingers to the guards.

"Let's see," said Esmeralda as the soldiers surrounded them, "one, two, three, four, five…okay, so there's ten of you and there's two of us. What are we poor girls going to do?" She pretended to cry and then both of them disappeared in a puff of smoke.

…

Before Emelia could run to help Esmeralda, she was pulled away by Clopin. She looked back and saw his usually humorous expression grave and angry. Impetuously he grabbed her in a hug and held her tightly.

"We have to do something," she whispered to Clopin, referring to Esmeralda.

"Wait," he replied, holding her by the shoulders so she couldn't run off.

She tried to struggle free but he wrapped his arms around her upper torso and held her tightly.

"It's my uncle," she gasped, seeing her uncle staring right at her. "I need to confront him now. Clopin, your arms please."

Loathingly, he released her and she walked over to her uncle in her gaudy gypsy clothes with a glare on her face.

"So," she said rudely, "why didn't you tell me you were hunting gypsies? I found out that they're extremely kind and generous creatures."

"It's all in their twisted gypsy curse, my dear," he said cruelly. "Just like that infuriating gypsy girl." He pointed to Esmeralda, who was fighting off the guards. "She cast a curse on you, dear."

Emelia frowned. "That's not true, uncle," she said angrily. "I've come to truly like them. They're not demons! They're just human beings trying to get by like us!"

Frollo looked angrier than she had ever seen him. "I'll save you, my dear," he said, grabbing her by the wrist. "Now, come with me so I can get you blessed."

"No," she cried, struggling to get away but he was stronger. "Let go of me!"

Before Frollo could respond, Clopin appeared out of nowhere, pulled Emelia behind him, and held his dagger out threateningly with his dark eyes glowing with anger.

"Release my fiancé, you monster," he growled. "If you so much as touch a hair on her head, I will kill you."

"Clopin, please," she said, touching him on the chest. "He's my uncle."

It was the pleading look in her eyes that made him back off. "I'm sorry," he whispered to her tenderly, backing off.

"Fiance!" thundered Frollo, glaring at them. "My niece, beautiful and virgin, being wed to a gypsy! I won't will it, Emelia Allen! Not while I live!" His stone eyes were full of anger and irritation.

Clopin held Emelia protectively as he glared at Frollo angrily. "Stay away from her, you evil son of a bitch!" he growled again. "Leave her be!"

When Emelia tried to run off with Clopin, her uncle grabbed her by the wrist and said in her ear, "If you marry that gypsy scum, I will kill that gypsy girl."

Emelia trembled and she ran off to get to her fiancé, for once truly afraid of her uncle.

…

After returning to the Court of Miracles, Emelia went to her tent and began praying for safety and Quasimodo, the poor deformed boy.

"_We pray for blessings_

_We pray for peace_

_Comfort for family, protection while we sleep_

_We pray for healing, for prosperity_

_We pray for Your mighty hand to ease our suffering_

_All the while, You hear each spoken need_

_Yet love is way too much to give us lesser things_

_'Cause what if your blessings come through raindrops_

_What if Your healing comes through tears_

_What if a thousand sleepless nights are what it takes to know You're near_

_What if trials of this life are Your mercies in disguise…"_

…

Clopin sat in his tent, thinking back to that poor hunchback with a heavy heart. He could have stopped the crowd from abusing that poor boy but would they have listened? A prayer from his heart escaped his lips and he began singing in fervor.

"_We pray for wisdom_

_Your voice to hear_

_We cry in anger when we cannot feel You near_

_We doubt your goodness, we doubt your love_

_As if every promise from Your Word is not enough_

_All the while, You hear each desperate plea_

_And long that we'd have faith to believe_

_Cause what if your blessings come through raindrops_

_What if Your healing comes through tears_

_What if a thousand sleepless nights are what it takes to know You're near_

_What if trials of this life are Your mercies in disguise…"_

…

Tears rolled down Emelia's face as she prayed even more.

"_When friends betray us_

_When darkness seems to win_

_We know that pain reminds this heart_

_That this is not_

_This is not our home_

_Cause what if your blessings come through raindrops_

_What if Your healing comes through tears_

_What if a thousand sleepless nights are what it takes to know You're near_

_What if trials of this life are Your mercies in disguise_

_What if my greatest disappointments_

_Or the aching of this life_

_Is the revealing of a greater thirst this world can't satisfy_

_What if trials of this life_

_The rain, the storms, the hardest nights_

_Are your mercies in disguise…"_

Emelia laid down on her bed and held her daughter close to her. She had missed her daughter because she left her at a gypsy's tent so she could attend the Feast of Fools. Now she was home.

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Finally, I've updated! I hope you enjoy it! R&R!**_


	9. Chapter 9: A Gyspy Wedding

Chapter 9: A Gypsy Wedding

Emelia's stomach turned as Esmeralda put the finishing touches on the gypsy wedding dress. The dress was beautiful, antique, made of soft silk and slightly revealing in the chest area but it was very beautiful. Her hair was done up in a bun with some ringlets falling down to her collarbone. She wore some high heels that would at least make hcker height match Clopin's. She was done up with pretty make up and red lipstick. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach when Esmeralda put a pretty emerald necklace around her neck. She would become Queen of the Gypsies but that didn't sooth her mind.

"You look beautiful, Emelia," said Esmeralda, wearing her pretty red dress that she wore at the festival for the wedding. "Clopin will have a right heart attack when he sees you."

"Too right he will," said a gypsy woman by the name of La Alicia. "You look very breathtaking, _ma Cherie_. Esme, is the groom ready?"

"Last time I checked," replied Esmeralda, smoothing Emelia's dress for the last time. "Are you ready, Emelia?"

"Y-yes," replied Emelia shakily, trembling slightly. "I'm ready."

…

Now, it felt like birds were fluttering in her stomach as she walked down the aisle to her husband to be. Clopin stood at the alter in a white tunic and hose with his hat gone. She swallowed back her nerves and walked down the aisle to her future.

"Dearly beloved," said the preacher, "we are gathered here today in the holiest state of matrimony…"

Clopin was too busy staring at his future wife with his mouth half-open to listen to the preacher's words but he knew that he would cherish the words. He would love his wife and cherish her with all his being no matter what. He stared at her and took her hands in his with a gentle look on his face.

"Clopin Trouillefou," said the preacher, getting his attention, "do you take Emelia Allen to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you obey her, serve her, and forsaking all others, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I do," replied Clopin confidently, sealing his fate with Emelia's.

The preacher smiled before turning to Emelia. "Emelia Allen," he said, "do you take Clopin Trouillefou to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you obey him, serve him, and forsaking all others, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I do," she replied timidly, flushing shyly.

"By the power vested in me by the Lord," said the preacher, "I now pronounce man and wife. You may kiss the bride, Clopin."

Clopin swallowed nervously because he had never kissed Emelia directly on the lips before but suddenly he bent forward and pressed his lips gently to hers. He felt Emelia start in surprise but she gently pressed back, placing her hands on his shoulders. This kiss sealed their future together but it nerved Emelia. Would Clopin remain faithful to her?

…

After the wedding was the reception. Clopin trailed off to visit with his gypsy friends and Emelia kept to herself until she was called over by her new husband. She forced a smile and walked over to her husband, feeling uneasy. Her husband's friends were raving drunk and they eyed her like a delicious treat.

"Love," slurred one of his friends, "come sit with us."

"Now, now, gents," said Clopin teasingly, "she is my wife and she'll sit with me. Come here, darling."

Emelia timidly walked up to her husband and sat down next to him. He placed an arm around her shoulders and smiled at his friends. She really didn't like the way her husband's drunk friends looked at her.

"Isn't she a beauty, men?" he asked, smirking cockily.

"I bet you can't wait to 'tame' her," remarked one of his friends, laughing at his own innuendo.

Emelia's face flushed brightly at the thought of that and her stomach turned a bit. She wasn't ready to make love with Clopin; it would be too soon for her.

"Well, Clopin," said another, clapping him on the back, "you better tame her soon while the night's still young."

Clopin smiled evilly and said, "Yeah, I should. Come on, Emelia."

When Emelia didn't move from her seat, Clopin scooped her up and carried her out of the madness. She began trembling in Clopin's arms when she saw their tent coming into view. That meant she would have to make love with Clopin even if she didn't want to. She was shaking like a little leaf and it attracted the attention of her husband but he didn't say anything until they got inside the tent.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked in a gentler tone than before. "You're shaking like a little aspen leaf. Sit down." He ushered her over to their bed and made her sit down. "Esmeralda is watching Emily so we can have our wedding night." He smiled in a mischievous way as he leered towards his wife but she recoiled away from him like he burnt her.

"Please, no…" she whispered, feeling tears roll down her cheeks. "I can't…"

Clopin backed up off of her but he stared at her anxiously. "You're not ready to do this yet?" he asked gently, stroking her tears away tenderly.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, shaking her head.

"Don't worry," he said gently. "We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with."

"Thank you, Clopin," she responded, touching his hand gently. "You really are a good man."

Clopin smiled at her and caressed her cheek. He then stood up to remove his wedding outfit, causing Emelia to widen her eyes nervously.

"Don't worry," he said, chuckling a bit. "I'm just undressing so we can go to bed. You should too if you don't want to wrinkle the dress."

Emelia childishly turned away from him and undid her corset. Finally, she shrugged out of the dress, letting it fall to the ground, but she kept the chemise on because it was like a nightgown. Timidly, she laid down next to her new husband and tried to swallow her fears. It was hard to because she wasn't used to this. Little whimpers escaped her lips but Clopin shushed her gently and comforted her.

"Go to sleep, love," he whispered. "It's been a long day for you."

"I-I can't…" she said shakily.

"Just try," he whispered again in a soothing way. "Just try."

Emelia looked up at her husband and whispered a request in his ear. The request was that he would sing her to sleep. He nodded softly and laid down next to her, gathering her in his arms.

He knew one song that would fit perfectly.

_"I set out on a narrow way,_

_ Many years ago,_

_ Hoping I would find true love,_

_ Along the broken road,_

_ But I got lost a time or two,_

_ Wiped my brow and kept pushing through,_

_ I couldn't see how every sign,_

_ Pointed straight to you._

_ (Chorus)_

_ Every long lost dream,_

_ Led me to where you are,_

_ Others who broke my heart,_

_ They were like northern stars,_

_ Pointing me on my way,_

_ Into your loving arms,_

_ This much I know is true,_

_ That God blessed the broken road,_

_ That led me straight to you…" _

When he paused, he saw that Emelia was now dozing with a smile on her face. He smiled gently, hugged her close to keep her warm, and drifted off to sleep himself.

_Today was the best day of my life, _was his final thought before falling asleep.

_**A/N: They're finally married! Clopin may be acting nice but how long can abstinence go? R&R please!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Whispers of the Past

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Please enjoy this chapter! It'll show how Emelia, her late husband, Clopin, and his past lover are connected.**_

__Chapter 10: Whispers of the Past

(Five years prior)

Clopin and Fleur went out to the Palace of Justice to resolve a dispute Frollo had for two gypsy children. As king and queen, it was their responsibility to resolve the problems and take care of their people. Two dozen soldiers surrounded the gypsies but they made no acknowledge towards them. Intimidating and severe, Frollo came out in his judicial outfit and gave the gypsies a stern look but they weren't afraid.

"What are you doing here, gypsy scum?" he demanded coldly, gazing at them.

"We came here to resolve a dispute between those two children," explained Clopin in a tone just as cold as Frollo's. "According to the two, they bumped into you and you ordered them to come here. However, we came in their stead. They're my people and I won't let anyone hurt them." Clopin's onyx eyes looked as if they burned like coals in a fire.

"The children will be whipped for punishment," informed Frollo darkly, crossing his arms over his chest. "You two cannot replace that."

Fleur's blue eyes hardened like sapphires and she shouted to him, "You horrible bastard! They are only children and you're giving them a whipping!"

Clopin gave his wife an anxious look, trying to calm her, but she reacted like an angry mother. She launched herself at Frollo and tried to slap, kick, punch, and scratch him but the guards detained her. They held her to the ground and one guard knocked her in the back of the head with his sword to disable her. She finally fell unconscious. Clopin's heart jumped in his chest and he ran to aid his wife but they overwhelmed him and made him drop unconscious too.

…

A little later, the two woke in separate cells but could see each other through the bars. They slipped their hands through the bars and twined their fingers together like a prayer. It was dark and cold but Clopin remained hopeful to a fact that God would rescue them from their cells. The husband and wife sat close to the bars, hands still twined, but said nothing. There were no words that were needed to be said for now. Suddenly, the door to the dungeon opened and a man wordlessly went to Fleur's cage and unlocked it.

"Where are you taking my wife?" demanded Clopin, glaring daggers at the man who put Fleur in shackles.

"Frollo requests her company," answered the man gruffly.

Clopin had a horrible feeling in his stomach that something bad would happen but he managed to yell to her, "Don't worry, Fleur! Just behave and stay out of trouble, okay?"

She didn't get to respond because the door got shut on him and he was left along in the darkness with his thoughts. He gazed out of the barred windows to look at the stars and moon and a song from his heart came out.

_"Come out moon,_

_ Come out wishing star,_

_ Come out, come out,_

_ Wherever you are._

_ I'm out here in the dark,_

_ All alone and wide-awake, _

_ Come and find me._

_ I'm empty and I'm cold,_

_ And my heart's about to break,_

_ Come and find me._

_ I need you to come here and find me,_

_ Cuz without you I'm totally lost._

_ I've hung a wish on every star,_

_ It hasn't done much good so far,_

_ I can only dream of you,_

_ Wherever you are…" _

…

Andrew Allen, husband of Emelia, worked for Frollo but something didn't feel right. Quietly, he crept to his uncle-in-law's quarters and heard a woman crying. Feeling dread in his chest, he pulled the door open and saw, to his disgust and shock, the blond haired gypsy woman from earlier lying on the ground, naked, sobbing, and bleeding. There was no doubt that she was raped but why would his wife's uncle do it? Swallowing the bile down, Andrew went up to her and laid a gentle hand on the woman's bare shoulder. She recoiled from him but he took off his cloak and wrapped it around her body so she could get warm.

"Don't be afraid," he said gently. "I'm not going to hurt you. Come on, I'll get you out of here."

She looked up at him with tear-filled frightened blue eyes but she seemed to trust him so she stood up slowly and allowed him to support her to the dungeon. Andrew knew what he had to do; he wouldn't let those two gypsies get punished for nothing. He had to let them go. Looking around for other guards, he grabbed the dungeon keys off the nail on the wall and opened the door. He approached the other gypsy's cell and unlocked the door. The man looked up at him defiantly but Andrew diffused the situation.

"I'm getting you out of here," he whispered to the gypsy, unlocking his ankle chain.

"What happened to my wife?" hissed Clopin, glaring daggers.

"She got violated by Frollo," answered Andrew, truly contrite. "I found her in his room and decided to break both of you out. Come with me before the other guards show up."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Clopin as he walked towards Andrew cautiously.

"I'm doing what's right," replied Andrew firmly. "Imprisoning and raping someone is not right. Come with me quickly."

He gave Fleur over to Clopin and led them out of the cold, dark dungeon.

…

"Take this," said Andrew, giving Clopin a dagger. "You need it more than I do. Now, hurry, before the guards arrive."

"Thank you," said Clopin gravely before rushing off with his dozing wife, leaving Andrew in their wake.

Andrew smiled proudly but then the butt of a sword knocked him to the ground and he looked up to see Frollo himself standing there looking furious.

"The punishment for insubordination is death," growled Frollo, pulling out his sword. "Such a pity. You threw away a good career."

"Consider it my highest honor, sir," sneered Andrew, glaring at Frollo.

Andrew closed his eyes, thinking of his wife and unborn child, and then the world went black. There was no pain but he got welcomed into the gates of heaven like a hero.

…

A few days later, Clopin was laying on his bed, sobbing grievously. His wife, his one and only love, was dead. He found her tangled in a crudely-made noose that morning, dead. Her beautiful golden hair lost its luster and her skin was paler than snow. He had cut her down and cradled her to his chest, sobbing out his grief. The other gypsies arrived that morning and gave her a proper Christian burial but Clopin could bring himself to attend it.

It felt as though his body was numb and his heart was broken. His chest actually hurt and tears rolled down his cheeks without stopping. He didn't want to see anyone. He didn't eat, sleep, or do anything because he was so distraught. Esmeralda, his only cousin, tried to talk to him but he shooed her away. More tears poured from his eyes as the song from his broken heart came out.

_"I'll hear you laugh,_

_ I'll see you smile,_

_ I'll be with you just for a while._

_ But when the morning comes and the sun begins to rise,_

_ I will lose you,_

_ Because it's just a dream,_

_ When I open up my eyes, I will lose you,_

_ I used to believe in forever,_

_ But forever's too good to be true._

_ I've hung a wish on every star,_

_ It hasn't done much good so far,_

_ I don't know what else to do,_

_ Except to try and dream of you. _

_ I wonder if you're dreaming too,_

_ Wherever you are…" _

Clopin cried himself to sleep, dreaming of his loving wife and happier times, wishing to go back to that. Little did he know, that another married person was mourning the death of her loved one.

…

Emelia had gone to her husband's funeral but it didn't heal the hole in her heart. It only made it worse. The poor pregnant woman had laid in bed for the whole day and cried out her sorrows. She got comforted by Nana, her old nursemaid, but it wasn't the same. Her husband was gone and nothing could heal the hole that was in her heart. The sorrow made her sing a song that was in her broken heart.

_"How will I start,_

_ Tomorrow without you here,_

_ Whose heart will guide me,_

_ When all the answers disappear? _

_ Is it too late,_

_ Are you too far gone to stay,_

_ This one's forever,_

_ Should never have to go away._

_ What will I do,_

_ You know I'm only half without you,_

_ How will I make it through?_

_ (Chorus)_

_ If only tears could bring you back to me,_

_ If only love could find a way,_

_ What I would do, what I would give,_

_ If you returned to me,_

_ Somehow, someway,_

_ If my tears could bring you back to me…" _

Emelia collapsed in a torrent of tears during the song she sang but she finally fell asleep when she was done. She hadn't slept for a few days now and she finally fell asleep even if it meant crying her eyes out. How would she go on to raise her child by herself? She would do anything to have her husband back even if it was for a day. She dreamt of her husband and what her future would have been if he didn't die.

_If only tears could bring you back to me, _both she and a gypsy far away thought about their dead spouses.

_**A/N: And that's that! Yes it is very sad but I have a reason to write it like that! My great-grandmother, whom I was very close to, died yesterday and this chapter is dedicated to her! It didn't hit me as hard as my cousin's death because his was unexpected but I knew that someday Grandma Vera would die. Well, on a lighter side, please R&R!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Learning to Love

Chapter 11: Learning to Love

_**A/N: Better late than never! Emelia starts to fall in love with her husband now! I hope you enjoy!**_

__A few days after the wedding, Emelia found herself growing attracted to Clopin. When she saw him playing with Emily, she saw her future and growing affection towards him. Surprisingly, he never really got close to any other woman but her. It pleased her to see that he was really trying to make the marriage work. He watched with growing lust as Esmeralda taught her how to dance in a more sultry fashion. Since Emelia learned how to dance in her younger years, it wasn't hard to catch on; every child learned how to dance in some way or another at school.

Clopin watched Esmeralda teach Emelia how to dance the sultry dances she knew and he found himself getting entranced by his wife's beauty. Every sway of her hips left him breathless and when she swayed her arms over her head he found himself wanting her even more. It wasn't merely physical attraction either; it felt as if their minds were connected whenever she danced with Esmeralda. His heart began beating fast and his head spun a little as he focused on his wife. Soon, it felt as if there was no one else in the room but his wife.

"Clopin," said his friend Dante, elbowing the king in the ribs to get his attention, "you are out of it. Close your mouth and wipe the drool off your face before someone sees you staring like a loon."

"Huh?" was Clopin's educated response as he watched his wife dance with Esmeralda.

"Never mind," replied Dante, chuckling as he walked away. "You're too far gone to hear me, anyways. Have you ever _claimed _your wife yet? On your wedding night, we heard nothing. Unless you two are very quiet, you didn't do anything, did you?"

Clopin shook his head as he stared at his wife with wide eyes. "So beautiful," he whispered, staring at the view of heaven.

Dante arched an eyebrow, thoroughly amused by his friend's captivation. Emelia was indeed very pretty when she danced but in his opinion Esmeralda was better. The gypsy girl was very seductive and…well-endowed in her dance and he liked staring at her attributes. There was no other girl better than Esmeralda, in his opinion, but apparently Clopin was way too busy watching his wife dance.

"So claim her already," said Dante bluntly.

"I couldn't," whispered Clopin, shaking his head. "She doesn't feel the same way about me."

"Then make her," replied Dante, not seeing the big picture here.

"I'd never do that," said Clopin harshly, glaring at his friend heatedly. "I'd rather cut my own hand off before inflicting any harm on her."

Dante was momentarily shocked by his friend's anger but then nodded. "Indeed," he replied. "I have never seen you feel like this for a woman. This woman's changed you and you don't even know it."

"Did the other gypsies tell you to say that?" asked Clopin, feeling suspicious about his friend's declaration.

"No," said Dante seriously, "I did." He stared at his friend for a bit before gazing at the dancing women again.

When they finished, Clopin and other gypsies walked up to the woman and praised them for their work. Clopin pulled the blushing, breathless Emelia into his arms and bestowed a kiss on her lips. She started with surprise like on their wedding night but then she succumbed to the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. All the gypsies tittered and giggled like they saw something completely vulgar.

Emelia's heart soared like a bird in the sky because she felt like she was…loved. She hadn't felt that since her husband passed away and that left a giant hole in his heart. It felt as if Clopin gathered the pieces of her broken heart and put it together again. Her tongue traced the shape of his open mouth and tasted the unique taste that was only his. Like a spell was broken, the two pulled away from each other, flushing and breathing heavily.

"Lovely sight to see," remarked Dante, smiling widely.

Clopin gave him a glare and walked off with Emelia, who was still flushed from the kissing. The two sat down in their tent and didn't say a word. Finally, they twined hands and gazed into each other's eyes. Emelia only saw love, tenderness, and joy in his eyes and her heart melted in her chest. Tenderly, she pressed her palm to his cheek and pressed another gentle kiss to his lips. It felt nice to instigate a kiss without feeling any guilt or fear.

"I love you," whispered Clopin as he pressed his lips to her ear, causing her to shiver a bit.

"I know," she whispered back before pulling away. "I'm kind of tired, Clopin. I want to take a nap before going above again." With that said, Emelia changed out of her pretty dress and put on a little chemise to sleep in.

As soon as that was done, she pulled the covers back from their cot, snuggled against the mattress, and smiled contently as she pulled the covers over herself.

Clopin felt a little twinge of disappointment as he watched his wife snuggle into their bed but forced a smile onto his face. He loved staring at his wife like this because she looked so innocent and pure like the Virgin Mary. Sometimes, Clopin would lay awake watching his wife sleep because he got so hypnotized by her. Emelia would pull the blanket up to her mouth and doze peacefully like an angel on a cloud as she slept. Seeing that was enough to make Clopin fall in love with her all over again.

Instead of bothering her, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and walked out of the tent quietly so he wouldn't disturb her rest. As he walked, he smiled to himself and felt proud that was blessed to love someone like her. Now if only she would feel the same way. She merely kissed him because it was the duty of a wife to show affection towards their husbands. A small glimmer of hope resided in his chest but it wasn't enough to cheer him up.

(After dancing in the square)

"OW!" screamed a female voice from Clopin's tent about six hours later.

If anyone walked in, they would see Emelia seated on hers and Clopin's bed with her blouse off and Clopin himself rubbing some ointment onto her reddened shoulder and neck. Emelia whimpered in pain as Clopin applied the ointment because she got a sunburn that was hurting like fire. Tears of pain rolled down her cheeks and she bit her bottom lip to stifle the whimpers and cries.

"Okay," said Clopin casually as he rubbed the cooling ointment on her shoulder, "I can see that dancing for the townsfolk didn't go so well."

"I don't even know how it got there," breathed Emelia, feeling totally wiped out. "I was sure my hair covered most of my neck and shoulder."

As Clopin pressed the ointment into the most painful area, Emelia let out a cry and began sobbing again.

"Dear Mother of the Lord, that hurts!" she wept piteously, making Clopin's heart break.

Clopin hated seeing Emelia in pain, especially when he couldn't do anything about it. He knew, from experience, that sunburns eventually turned to a tan later on but they could get painful if they were aggravated. One of the healers, Magdalena, who was an elderly gypsy woman with a fiery temperament, discovered an herb that could help the sunburn heal from aggravation but it had to be kept in a cool area. Magdalena, being a good friend of Clopin, gladly gave him the medicine so he could apply it on his wife's shoulder.

"I know," whispered Clopin soothingly, "I know it hurts but I'm finally done. It will take a few minutes to sink into the aggravated areas but it will work."

"Thank you, Clopin," she sighed, rolling onto her stomach as she laid down on the bed. All the crying and pain wore her out so she decided to get some rest.

Clopin smiled at his wife as he watched her fall into slumber but couldn't shake how soft Emelia's skin was against his bare hand. It was like touching the most delicate porcelain but was strong enough to retain its beauty. Her skin usually was a beautiful peach color but now the sunburn appeared and it pained him so much. Of course he still loved Emelia with all his heart and soul but he hated seeing her in so much pain. It took all Clopin had to not cry when he heard her whimpers and sobs as he rubbed the ointment on her skin.

_My poor wife…_he thought as he walked out of the tent. _I hate seeing her in so much pain…_

"Your Majesty," said one of the gypsy men, rushing up to him, "I've caught some of Frollo's men poking their noses in places they shouldn't be."

The feelings of dread and sadness disappeared from Clopin's heart and were now replaced with sadistic intent. A smirk found its way on Clopin's face and he nodded to the gypsy, following him to the catacombs that protected the Court of Miracles.

…

The sound of loud voices roused Emelia from her sleep and she recognized the sadistic sound. It sounded like the same song the gypsies sang when she was found by them. Curiosity made her get up and pull a robe on so she could see what was going on. Quietly, she followed the sounds of voices and found two of her uncle's lackeys with ropes around their necks like she was. Her heart and veins froze, like ice ran through her body instead of blood, as she watched the events go underway.

She looked up to the noose and saw her husband with a frighteningly sadistic look on his face. A shudder rippled through her as she saw her husband smirk as he pulled the lever that would end the men's lives. As soon as the two lackeys got hanged, it felt as if Emelia's heart dropped out of her chest and fell to the floor. She didn't know what her expression was but it was enough to make Clopin's change from sadistic to guilt when he saw her.

Before he could even say a word, Emelia turned on her heel and rushed back to the tent so she could leave the Court of Miracles. When she entered the tent, tears ran down her cheeks as she gathered her sleeping daughter up in her arms. She picked up the only dress from the outside that she had and turned to leave but her husband stood right in front of her with a guilty expression on his face.

"How could you do it?" she whimpered, feeling as if the tears would never stop flowing. "How could you end a person's life like that?"

"By the same way they enjoy ending ours," replied Clopin coldly before catching himself. "I'm sorry you had to see that side of me but I had to do what was right."

"You could have had a better alternative, you know," hissed Emelia so she wouldn't wake up her daughter.

"No I couldn't," he hissed back, bending down to look into her face. "There was no other way, Emelia. They had to die." A look of iron melded into Clopin's usually-humorous black eyes.

"Then you're horrid just like they are," replied Emelia with her voice full of ice.

Before Clopin could argue back, Emelia placed her daughter in her bed and laid down in the bed she and her husband shared. When Clopin laid down next to her, the two of them basically ignored each other's presence.

"Good night," she said curtly from over her shoulder. She was facing the opposite direction of Clopin in a way to ignore him.

"Good night," he replied quietly. "I love you."

Emelia felt a little bit guilty for being mean but that feeling left her as soon as it came because she remembered she was mad at him. She closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep again, praying that she wouldn't get nightmares from the violent scene she had just witnessed.

Aside from seeing her husband hang two men, she still loved him no matter how angry she was at him. Well, what could expect from love?

_**A/N: I'm ba-ack! Sorry it took me so long! I was at a week-long camp in Santa Cruz and the internet was not yet ready in our new house. I hope this chapter makes up for it! R&R!**_


	12. Chapter 12: Fire in Paris

Chapter 12: Fire in Paris

_**Warning: This chapter contains torture and whipping! Discretion is advised!**_

Things had gone awry in Paris: Frollo's lackeys were everywhere looking for gypsies and arresting anyone who was suspicious of hiding them. Emelia and Clopin managed to lay low for a while and were able to gather information of why Frollo was acting so violent. He began lusting after Esmeralda, the gypsy girl, and he wanted her alive. He tried paying the captured gypsies with silver to betray the whereabouts of the dancing girl but no one had spoken up because they would never betray a sister, no matter how much the money was.

As the town got alit in flames, Emelia crept around the town looking for more information but she almost bumped into her uncle so she had to take another path. Before she could think of another alternative, she walked crept over to her old house to see if Nana and her husband were okay. When she opened the door, she saw that it was empty and everything was neatly organized. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when she figured out they left the town. That was confirmed in a note Nana left on the kitchen table. She and her husband went to the country to escape Frollo's raids.

Emelia smiled and turned to leave but then she was surrounded by some of Frollo's lackeys. She breathed rapidly as she stared at them but they grabbed her by the arms and pulled her out to her uncle. He looked scarier than ever before: His face was pale and gaunt, a sneer was on his lips, and his eyes were full of fire. The look he gave her was disgust and he didn't say anything for her defense. Instead, he just ordered the men to take her away.

"Uncle, why are you doing this!" she screamed as the lackeys put irons on her wrists.

"You are no longer worthy to share my blood," he stated coldly, glaring at the woman. "I gave you everything but you threw it away for those gypsy scums. I should have known you would have aided those gypsy vermin…just as your husband died saving the King and Queen of Truants."

Horror filled Emelia's heart as she realized her uncle was the one who murdered her husband. All those years he had deceived and lied to her. Anger and grief filled her body as she tried to fight against Frollo's lackeys but they overwhelmed her. Tears of anger and hurt ran down her cheeks as she glared at her uncle.

"You lying bastard!" she shouted tearfully. "How could you!"

Before she could cuss him out like he so richly deserved, a painful blow on her head caused her to fall to her knees, unconscious.

…

The chill woke Emelia and she found herself in a dark, damp torture cell. She tried to stir to get free but she had chains around her ankles so she couldn't escape. As she stumbled, she bumped into a skeleton that had chains around its ankles like she did. A shiver of fear went down her spine as she discovered that many had died in the same cell she was in. She felt so helpless and defenseless that she simply sat on the ground and prayed for help.

The door that cut the light off from the cells opened and her uncle walked in with a big dark man with him. The man had on a traditional torturer outfit, including the mask and the whip. The light that came in blinded Emelia for a second before she could refocus her vision and see the two enter her cell. Despite feeling fear, she glared at them evilly, wanting nothing more than to punch her uncle.

"Gypsy," said Frollo, bending to look into her face. "Tell me where your hideout is."

"Never," hissed Emelia through her teeth.

"Fine," he replied coldly, gesturing to the torturer.

The man pulled out his whip, ripped Emelia's shirt open, and began lashing her. Every time the whip hit her skin, she felt stinging pain wrack her body. She didn't know how many lashes she got or how long it had been going on but it hurt so much that it made tears roll down her eyes. Her vision blurred, doubled, and blackened as the whip continued leaving bloody marks on her back. What felt like hours later, the man ceased his whipping and stepped back from the girl.

Emelia felt as if her legs couldn't support her weight anymore so she just slumped forward and laid on the ground. She wasn't aware of anything except her uncle approaching her with an indifferent look on his face.

"Now will you tell me where their nest is?" he asked as if nothing had happened.

"I'll…" she breathed heavily, "never…tell…you…"

"Very well," replied Frollo, motioning to the man again.

As he approached the woman, she closed her eyes praying that it was a horrible nightmare.

…

After all the torture, Emelia laid on her side while the chains dug into her wrists. Her blood splattered around the walls but it stopped running down her back finally. She wasn't aware of anything but the mind-numbing pain that came from her whippings. She no longer minded the back of her shirt being ripped open but the chill made her wounds sting and tears ran down her cheeks.

_God, please help me, _she thought helplessly. _I need You…Save me from this—this hell…_

Emelia closed her eyes and let darkness flood her vision but the sound of the door opening made her aware once more. Another masculine form stood in front of her cell but he made no move to harm her. Instead, he opened the cell and approached her slowly as if to show he meant no harm.

"Let's get you out of here," he said gently, unlocking the chains to get her ankles free. "How many times did they whip you? Never mind that now, let's go."

She felt him wrap an arm around her waist so he could carry her out of the cell but she couldn't fight him because how weak her body was now. She looked up and saw…Phoebus, the Captain of the Guard. Why was he helping her out? Was there a hidden motive behind his primary mission?

"Phoebus…" she whispered weakly, "why are you helping me?"

"No one deserves to be tortured like you were," he stated. Anger showed in every area of his face. "I'll get you home. Do you know where Esmeralda is?"

"No," answered Emelia truthfully. "I haven't seen her for a few days now."

"I'll take you to the cathedral," said Phoebus, "so you can be safe. Wait until you're better to move. It might take a while for the wounds to go away but the nuns will take care of you."

"Thank you," whispered Emelia, drifting off to sleep.

…

What felt like minutes later, Emelia awoke in a dark yet warm room. She looked around and found herself in a pretty comfortable bed but there was some uncomfortable tightness around her upper torso. When she pulled her shirt open to look, she found that her chest and back were bandaged with white cloths. Her back still stung a bit but it was less painful than before.

"Are you awake, my child?" asked the archdeacon, coming in with some nuns next to him. "Care to explain what happened? A soldier came here with you unconscious."

Emelia sighed slowly. "My uncle caught me at my house and took me to the Palace of Justice to…to…" She broke off with her breath ragged. "I don't know how many times I got whipped but every time I didn't betray the gypsy whereabouts, I got more lashes than before. Oh!" A groan escaped her lips as she bent forward and let tears pour out from her aching eyes.

"There, there," said the archdeacon, patting her on the shoulder, "you're safe here now. We'll take care of you. Teresa, could you reapply some ointment on her back."

One of the elder nuns came up and wordlessly removed the bandages from Emelia's torso. She rubbed some ointment into the girl's skin but it stung. That was probably because it was disinfecting her wounds. When the ointment sank in, the nun wrapped some new bandages around the girl's upper torso.

"Thank you," whispered Emelia as she sank back onto the mattress.

Teresa nodded silently as she went to stand next to her nun friends. The archdeacon smiled soothingly and patted the girl on the shoulder again.

"You rest now, Emelia," he said gently. "No soldiers will be allowed in the cathedral so you can rest easy."

"Thank you," she whispered again, falling asleep peacefully.

It felt as if all her worries and fears melted away as she fell asleep. She was safe under the Lord's protection so no one could hurt her, not even her uncle.

_**A/N: Down and out! I hope you enjoy this chapter, despite the drama! Please R&R!**_


	13. Chapter 13: Court of Miracles

Chapter 13: Court of Miracles

A few days later, Emelia recovered from her wounds but the scars would forever be carved into her skin. The scars itched a bit but it didn't bother her that much. She walked back to the Court of Miracles but wasn't caught by any of Frollo's men. Maybe it was because they were looking for Esmeralda so they wouldn't be guarding the graveyard. She needed to tell Clopin about what had happened so he would know why she was away so long.

As soon as she entered the catacombs, she noticed a few gypsies keeping watch as skeletons. She gazed right at them until they all stood up and walked over to her.

"Your Majesty," they said, bowing before her, "the king has been worried."

"Where is Clopin?" she asked, picking up her skirt a bit so the sewer water wouldn't soak it.

"He's in his tent," answered one of the disguised gypsies. "Do you want us to go get him?"

"No, thank you," answered Emelia, shaking her head. "I'd rather talk to him alone, if you please."

All the disguised gypsies nodded and went back to their original positions. As soon as everything was quiet, Emelia continued on her way to the Court of Miracles. When she entered, she noticed all the gypsies were just doing what they normally did, having no clue of what dangers went on outside. Soon, the gypsies noticed her presence and stopped what they were doing to welcome their queen back.

"Welcome back, your highness," said one of the gypsies, holding the hem of her skirt to his cheek like it was the purest gold.

"We were all so worried about you, your majesty," said one of the women, placing a hand on Emelia's shoulder.

"The king will be so pleased that you have returned," said one of the children. "He's been worried about you."

Emelia smiled at the child gently. "Is my Emily here?" she asked softly.

"Mama," cried that cute little voice that Emelia recognized.

Emelia looked and saw her little daughter running towards her. The woman opened her arms and captured her daughter in a tight hug, lavishing kisses on the little girl's hair. Tears of joy rolled down her face when she realized that Emily was safe from the dangers outside.

"Mama's missed you, my angel," cooed Emelia, kissing her daughter on the cheeks.

"Papa and me have missed you too," answered Emily, smiling cutely. "He need to see you now."

Emelia carried her daughter to their tent and went inside. Clopin sat on their bed, looking very disturbed, but when he saw his wife unscathed, he ran up to her and wrapped her in a tight hug. Wordlessly, Clopin pressed many kisses to her brow, hair, and cheeks.

"You're safe," he whispered as his forehead was pressed to hers. "I was so worried."

Emelia smiled gently. "I'm fine, Clopin, really," she said gently, setting Emily on the ground.

"Baby," she now spoke to her daughter, "can you go play with the other children while me and Papa talk?"

"Okay, Mommy," replied Emily, running out of the tent to play with her friends.

As soon as they were alone, they sat on the bed and started whispering so no one outside could hear them.

"What happened to you?" asked Clopin anxiously, holding her hands in his. "You disappeared for a few days and I got worried."

Emelia wordlessly opened her blouse and bandages and let Clopin see the wounds that decorated her back. She saw her husband's eyes widen in shock and then tighten in anger. He understood what had happened but he needed to know why she was whipped.

"Did Frollo do this to you?" he demanded, looking more angry than she had ever seen him.

"Yes," she answered softly. "I got caught at my old house—personally, I think it was a trap to catch you or me—but then my uncle showed up and denounced me as his family before taking me to the Palace of Justice. I got knocked out but then I awoke in a dark, cold cell with my ankles chained and my wrists bound in ropes and then my uncle came in with the torturer and demanded the whereabouts of the Court of Miracles but I refused to tell him, even dozens of lashes later. It hurt so bad and I thought it would never stop until my uncle left the cell with the dark man and I was left alone. Phoebus, the Captain of the Guard, came in and took me to Notre Dame so I could be bandaged by the nuns. After recovering from the whippings, I was no longer feeling the pain in the scars but they're still there and I think they will be for a long time."

After she had finished her story, she got embraced by her husband and he pressed a kiss to her lips gently. After they had broken apart to breathe, he began kissing the scars that decorated her back. An onslaught of emotions filled her heart and her cheeks heated up from the simple feel of his lips on her back. The scars felt better once he had kissed them but she knew they would be marred into her back forever. She got whipped too many times for them to heal.

"I love you," he whispered after lavishing kisses on her back.

"I love you too," she finally replied, feeling no shame or guilt in saying that.

Clopin's eyes were bright with joy and unshed tears and he brought his lips back to hers so they could kiss again. In that kiss, she felt all the love and emotions Clopin held for her and she wasn't afraid anymore. She enjoyed feeling his lips move across hers in a sweet melody. Their hearts joined as one and their feelings flew up to the stars. It felt as though an ocean of love captured the two and they were floating in it.

All too soon, the brief eternity ended and they broke out of their kiss, breathing heavily.

Finally, the two hugged tightly and held onto the precious moments they would have left with each other.

…

A little after midnight, Clopin got roused by one of the gypsies that stood guard and were told that two of Frollo's spies found their way into the catacombs. Feeling alert, Clopin hopped out of bed, without disturbing his dozing wife, and went to the entrance to "take care" of the spies. He heard the two men talking to each other in hushed tones.

"Is this the Court of Miracles?" he heard the first man—Quasimodo—ask.

"Offhand," said his companion, "I'd say it's the court of ankle-deep sewage. Must be the old catacombs. Cheerful place…" He laughed a bit and continued. "Kinda makes you wish you got out more often, eh, Quasi?"

"Not me," replied Quasimodo, "I just want to warn Esmeralda and get back to the bell tower before I get in any more trouble."

"Speaking of trouble," said the blond man, "we should have run into some by now."

"What do you mean?" asked Quasi anxiously.

"You know," remarked the man, "a guard or a booby trap…" Suddenly, the torch they had got extinguished and he continued. "Or an ambush."

Suddenly, the two men were surprised by the ambush the gypsies made. The men disguised as skeletons bound the men's wrists in ropes and forced them to their knees.

"Well, well, well," said Clopin a little too cheerfully, "what have we here?" He bent down to look in their faces.

"Trespassers," proclaimed one gypsy, removing his mask.

"Spies," proclaimed another, doing the same.

"We're not spies!" shouted the blond man but he got gagged by a scarf.

"You've got to listen…" said Quasi before he got gagged too.

"Don't interrupt me!" snapped Clopin, pulling out two torches. "You're very clever to have found our hideaway! Unfortunately, you won't live to tell the tale!" As he said that, he lit both torches and used them to make his face look scary.

_Clopin and gypsies: Maybe you've heard of a terrible place, _

_ Where the scoundrels of Paris collect in a lair,_

_ Maybe you've heard of that mythical place called the Court of Miracles,_

_ Clopin: Hello, you're there!_

_ Clopin and gypsies: Where the lame can walk,_

_ And the blind can see!_

_ Clopin: But the dead don't talk,_

_ So you won't be around to reveal what you've found!_

As the gypsies sang this, they picked up the two spies and carried them to the Court of Miracles to hang them. Clopin mockingly danced for them and played the some of the skeletons lying around to make his point across. He took out a sword and sliced through a few skeletons, pointing out the men wouldn't live to tell anyone what they had found.

_Clopin and gypsies: We have a method for spies and intruders,_

_ Rather like hornets protecting their hive!_

_ Here in the Court of Miracles,_

_ Where it's a miracle if you get out alive!_

Clopin and the others announced their presence by laughing menacingly. He hopped up to the noose and the gypsies gathered around to watch.

"Gather round, everybody!" shouted Clopin to the crowd. "There's good 'noose' tonight! It's a double-header! A couple of Frollo's spies!"

All the gypsies booed and hissed at this, prompting him to continue mocking the two men.

"It's his Captain of the Guard," announced Clopin, saluting mockingly, "and his loyal bell-ringing henchman!" He mockingly walked like he had a hunchback and squinted one eye like Quasi did.

_Clopin: Justice is swift in the Court of Miracles,_

_ I am the lawyers and judge all in one,_

_ We like to get the trial over with quickly,_

_ Because it's the sentence that's really the fun!_

As he sang this bit, he changed his outfits to resemble a lawyer and a judge. The judge's outfit looked suspiciously a lot like Frollo's but he mocked the said judge by skipping around and lifting up the robe bit to make it look like a dress. Finally, he changed out of that and looked like an executioner.

"Any last words?" he asked, knowing that the men were unable to talk right now.

The two mumbled something that no one could hear but Clopin cracked his knuckles and smiled.

"That's what they all say," he remarked, prompting everyone to laugh.

_Clopin: Now that we've seen all the evidence…_

He changed back into Frollo's outfit and pulled out his mini puppet to make this a joke.

_Puppet: Wait, I object!_

_ Clopin: Overruled!_

_ Puppet: I object!_

_ Clopin: Quiet!_

He removed the hat and placed it over the puppet to shut it up.

_Puppet, muffled: Dang!_

Clopin moved next to Phoebus to mock him before hanging him.

_Clopin: We find you totally innocent…_

As he came out from behind Phoebus, he was in his original clothing.

_Clopin: Which is the worst crime off all…_

_ All: So you're going to hang!_

Clopin happily moved to the lever to hang the men but two loud women's voices stopped him.

"Stop!" shouted the two women, making their way through the crowd.

"Esmeralda, Emelia!" shouted the two men through their gags.

"These men aren't spies," reproved Esmeralda as the two made their way onto the noose. "They're our friends!"

"Why didn't they say so?" asked Clopin, looking a bit sheepish.

"We did say so!" shouted the two men when Esmeralda and Emelia removed the gags.

"This is the soldier who saved the miller's family," said Esmeralda, gesturing to Phoebus as she untied him, "and Quasimodo helped me escape the cathedral!" She removed the hunchback's bonds as well.

"We came to warn you!" shouted Phoebus to the crowd. "Frollo is coming! He says he knows where you're hiding, and he's attacking at dawn with a thousand men!"

The gypsies all gasped in fear and Clopin's expression morphed into one of pure shock. He drew his wife close as Esmeralda addressed the crowd calmly.

"Then let's waste no time," she said firmly. "We must leave immediately!" With that said, the gypsies all scrambled to move their caravans and carts out of the court.

"You took a terrible risk coming here," Emelia heard Esmeralda say. "It may not exactly show, but we're grateful." She wrapped the man, Phoebus, into a tight hug but he noticed Quasimodo's depressed look.

"Don't thank me," he said quickly. "Thank Quasimodo. Without his help, I would have never have found my way here."

Quasi's face brightened but then went out like a candle when he heard that chilly voice.

"Nor would I!" shouted Frollo, standing in the entrance of the court with his lackeys.

The gypsies all gasped and screamed in fear and tried to run but they were surrounded. A couple of soldiers circled Esmeralda, Phoebus, Quasimodo, Clopin, and Emelia, who all looked around in fear.

"After twenty years of searching," said Frollo, smirking evilly, "the Court of Miracles is mine at last."

"What are you talking about?" hissed Esmeralda, glaring at the man who approached her.

"Why, he led me right to you, my dear," replied Frollo, brushing a finger against Esmeralda's dusky face.

"You're a liar," both she and Emelia hissed, glaring at the man.

"And look what else I caught in my net," continued Frollo, ignoring the girls, "Captain Phoebus back from the dead. Another miracle, no doubt. I shall remedy that."

Phoebus struggled against his bonds so he could try to knock Frollo out but his attempts were fruitless.

"There'll be a little bonfire in the square tomorrow," announced Frollo to the gypsies, causing them to freeze in fear, "and you're all invited to attend! Lock them up!"

The soldiers pulled the gypsies away but Quasimodo tried to intervene on their behalf.

"No, please, master!" he cried, grabbing Frollo's robe. "No…"

"Take him back to the bell tower," said Frollo flippantly to the man next to him, "and make sure he stays there."

With that, Quasimodo was taken away like all the rest.

_**A/N: And cut! I hope you enjoyed it! Next is the fight! Please stay tuned and R&R!**_


	14. Chapter 14: The Chosen Day

Chapter 14: The Chosen Day

The sky was red and black with the flames that engulfed the city. A large crowd gathered around Notre Dame and tried to fight off the soldiers that kept them restrained. All the gypsies were kept in barred cages and they tried to get free but their attempts were fruitless. The gypsies would be burned to the stake and Esmeralda was the first one to it. She wore a white cloth potato-sack like dress with a rope around her waist and the soldiers threw more logs near the stake so the flame would spread.

Phoebus fought to get out of the cage that held him but he couldn't get free. Emelia stood with her husband with their hands twined nervously. She began praying that they would get out okay even if it were useless. When she looked up, she saw the archdeacon coming out to intervene but the guards restrained him.

Frollo read off a piece of parchment in his hands.

"The prisoner Esmeralda has been found guilty of the crime of witchcraft. The sentence: death!"

That caused the crowd to go wild and they tried to break through the throng of soldiers but they got held back. Esmeralda looked up with widened eyes and looked at Frollo fearfully. This was the first time Emelia had ever seen Esmeralda scared.

"The time has come, gypsy," said Frollo, bending forward to speak to Esmeralda but Emelia could hear them. "You stand upon the brink of the abyss. Yet even now, it is not too late. I can save you from the flames of this world, and the next. Choose me, or the fire."

Esmeralda spat in his face and glared with him with dagger-like eyes. He recoiled away for a second, wiping the spit off his cheek, and then he glared at Esmeralda.

"The gypsy Esmeralda has refused to recant," announced Frollo, addressing the crowd. "This evil witch has put the soul of every citizen of Paris in mortal danger...for justice, for Paris, and for her own salvation! It is my shameful duty to send this poor girl back where she belongs!"

Frollo grabbed a lit torch and placed it to the pyre. It lit on fire and Esmeralda began choking on the smoke. Frollo smirked evilly as he watched Esmeralda die but Emelia tried to break free. She stopped when she saw that familiar hunchback coming down from the bell tower. He landed on the platform the pyre was on and pulled Esmeralda free. When he noticed the soldiers coming towards him, he grabbed a lit plank of wood and knocked them off the platform. Finally, he gripped the rope, held onto Esmeralda, and pulled her to safety.

He jumped up to one of the scaffolds of the cathedral where the big stained glass window and held the unconscious Esmeralda up in the air.

"Sanctuary!" shouted Quasi, causing the crowd to whoop and shout. "Sanctuary! Sanctuary!"

Emelia and Clopin exchanged a happy smile before looking back up to the cathedral to watch Quasi.

"Captain!" shouted Frollo, looking at his new captain.

"Sir!" replied the man, saluting.

"Seize the cathedral!" he ordered angrily.

Suddenly, before the soldiers could break in, a beam of wood slammed down to the ground and caused the men to scurry like ants.

"Come back here, you cowards!" shouted Frollo, pulling out his sword. "You men, pick up that beam! Break down the door!"

The men that guarded Phoebus's cage scurried to obey and left only one to guard it. Phoebus grabbed the man around the neck and smirked.

"Alone at last," he said dryly, knocking the man out and grabbing the keys to his door.

Once he opened the door, he grabbed a spear and stood up on top of cage and addressed to the crowd.

"Citizens of Paris," he said loudly, "Frollo has persecuted our people, ransacked our cities, and now he's declaring war on Notre Dame herself! Will we allow it!"

"NO!" screamed the crowd, finally overwhelming the soldiers.

They broke the gypsies free from their cages and everyone finally stood as one to fight. Instead of fighting, Emelia pulled her daughter away and hid behind one of the many columns of the cathedral. She found a rifle that one of the soldiers dropped and grabbed it in her hands. Before he had died, her late husband taught her how to wield a sword and shoot a gun just in case she needed to defend herself.

"Stay here!" she said to her daughter firmly. "Find some children and stay with them if things get rough, okay?"

"Yes, Mama," said the little girl, concealing herself behind a statue.

Emelia steadied the rifle, aimed, and fired at a soldier that was attacking her husband. She ran out from her hiding place and fired at another soldier. When he fell to the ground, she stood next to her husband and grabbed the sword from the fallen soldier. When she had it in hand, she dropped the gun and began clashing with another soldier. Before she could get injured, Phoebus came to her aid and knocked the man out with a punch.

Random objects dropped on the soldiers to keep them at bay and a big square brick fell on one of the soldiers' heads. Suddenly, before the soldiers could advance to the cathedral, it seemed they got knocked out with bullets that came out faster than light. The soldiers ran like little babies crying for their mamas but Frollo kept supervising the men to break down the door with the beam. Out of nowhere, birds flocked around the soldiers and attacked them in an air raid.

As Emelia and Clopin fought a soldier, a large catapult came down from the top of the cathedral and landed near the soldiers. Like a mouse trap, the soldiers were clapped to the ground and knocked out. Phoebus fought a soldier and pushed him to where his horse stood.

"Achilles," said Phoebus as he clocked a soldier on the head, "sit."

The horse obeyed and sat on the soldier. More birds flocked the soldiers and pecked at them, harming them.

Before fighting could resume, a large fiery liquid spewed down the cathedral like a waterfall but nothing touched the church. Everyone moved out of the line of fire and resumed their fighting elsewhere. Emelia noticed that her uncle got into the cathedral but she couldn't go and confront him because she was all tied up in another fight. She noticed the archdeacon struggling to get up so she got through the cathedral door and eased the man to his feet.

"Sir," she said anxiously, "where's my uncle?"

"He went to confront Quasimodo," answered the old man, finally steadied. "I tried to stop him but he pushed me down."

"Okay," said Emelia, rushing up the stone stairs. She tried to open the door but it was locked. "Damn!" With that, she ran back down the stairs to help her husband in battle.

…

A little later, everyone stopped fighting to watch Quasimodo and Frollo on the bell tower. Quasimodo was carrying Esmeralda and delivering her to safety but Frollo kept trying to slice them through. Emelia watched as Quasi pushed the gypsy girl to safety and stood to confront Frollo. She couldn't hear what the two were saying but then it got physical and Frollo used his cape to temporarily disable Quasi, causing the hunchback to nearly fall. He would have if he didn't hold onto a gargoyle but Frollo held onto his cape to keep himself alive.

Emelia held her breath as she watched the crazed man get up on a gargoyle and stood his ground over Esmeralda, who held onto Quasi's hand to pull him up. Frollo almost stabbed Esmeralda but then he lost his balance on the gargoyle and went to hold onto it. Suddenly, the gargoyle broke and it fell into the pool of lava, taking Frollo along with him. Despite feeling mean gladness well up in her chest, tears ran down Emelia's face because that was her uncle who died, even if he hurt and persecuted her and the ones she loved.

Finally, the smoke cleared and Phoebus and Esmeralda came out of the cathedral, relatively unscathed. The couple twined hands and lifted them up in the air victoriously. Suddenly, Esmeralda turned back and went back into the cathedral then she came out with Quasimodo, who recoiled shyly. The crowd just stared at him silently but then Emelia came out of the crowd and walked up to the hunchback, who stared at her. Then, she smiled at him and gave him a tight hug.

The crow smiled at this affectionate scene and all went up to celebrate Quasi's victory.

"Three cheers for Quasimodo!" shouted Clopin, holding up his fist happily.

The crowd all cheered and picked Quasi up on their shoulders to lead them to a party.

_Clopin: So here is a riddle to guess if you can,_

_ Sing the bells of Notre Dame,_

_ What makes a monster and what makes a man… _

He scooped Emelia up and held up a puppet of Frollo. The little one giggled and pushed it away playfully but smiled at Clopin gently.

_(Crowd and Clopin: Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells…)_

_ Clopin: Whatever their pitch is,_

_ You can hear them bewitch you,_

_ The rich and ritual knells,_

_ Of the bells of Notre Dame!_

…

After hitting that note, Clopin pranced up to Emelia, who was sitting on the cathedral steps, and smiled at her but she looked very tired so he sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled wearily. He wasn't surprised that she was tired because she had been up all night and had to go through some physical trauma between using a gun and a sword.

"Darling," he said gently, "are you okay? Are you tired?"

"Yes," she whispered, closing her eyes. "I haven't slept all night because of the trauma."

"I know," replied Clopin gently. "How about we go back to the Court of Miracles and get some rest?"

"Yeah," she whispered, nodding.

"Emily, darling," said Clopin loudly to attract the girl's attention, "let's go home. Time to get some rest."

"Okay, Daddy," replied the little girl, rushing to her parents.

Clopin scooped Emelia up in his arms and began carrying her away with Emily trailing alongside him. Emelia smiled, knowing that she had her family alongside her to support her all of the way. Everything was good now.

_**A/N: Finally, the battle is won! Emelia has now fully recovered from the attack from her uncle but the whip wounds won't recover for a while! This is to make her less Mary Sue but the reason she could fight is because her late husband taught her how to defend herself. I've read books where women get taught to defend themselves when their husbands are gone! I hope you enjoy! Please R&R! We have a few more chapters to come!**_


	15. Chapter 15: Hearts Entwined

Chapter 15: Hearts Entwined

_**A/N: *Blushes* Okay, Clopin and Emelia consummate their marriage. I don't know how I'm not gonna feel awkward while typing this! Please forgive me if it's kinda iffy! I just don't wanna get busted for writing a lemon!**_

__A few days after the fight, Clopin and Emelia ultimately confessed their love to each other. They showered each other in kisses, caresses, and loving embraces. The two finally felt a flame in their stomachs that led them to have a night to themselves. They left Emily with Esmeralda, who only too gladly took the little one in. Clopin lit a few candles and placed some rose petals in their bed to make the atmosphere romantic. Emelia came in wearing her pretty white nightgown and her hair wonderfully curled.

Slowly, shyly, Emelia stripped down and let the nightgown fall to the ground. An audible gasp came from Clopin as he stared at his wife. She looked ethereal like an angel. Her beautiful brown hair glowed like melted chocolate and her brown eyes were full of shy tenderness that Clopin's heart to pound quickly. Her feminine form easily rivaled that alone of Aphrodite's. Her breasts were pretty pert and full and her waist was trim and fit. Her hips were wide and beautiful and the dark mound in between her legs looked succulent. Clopin felt his mouth water as he stared at his goddess's body.

"You're so beautiful," whispered Clopin, staring at his wife lovingly.

"No I'm not," she replied nervously. "The lashes on my back prove it."

Clopin took his wife in his arms, tenderly stroking the scars that decorated her back, and whispered, "You are beautiful, scars or no scars. I wouldn't have it any other way. We're the same, you and me." Those words came out as a tender caress that made Emelia smile slightly.

"We are," she whispered, kissing his cheek.

"We are," repeated Clopin, returning her kiss.

Hesitantly, Emelia pulled his black gloves off and stroked his dusky hands that were usually hidden. Her inquisitive fingers traveled to his tunic and she went to pull it off but he stopped her. She looked up in his eyes but merely smiled when she saw the tender look in his eyes. He politely pushed her hands back and he removed the tunic himself. Emelia felt her heart pound like drums when she saw his form. Despite being lean, he had enough muscle to make her heart beat. Her fingers curiously went to his abs and she caressed them gently.

Clopin let out a sigh of pleasure when he felt her fingers touching him. It made it hard to stop the blood from flowing south of the equator. Emelia seemed to notice too because she looked down to his abdomen and saw a lump there. Her face flushed brightly because she was totally embarrassed to see what she was seeing. Clopin seemed to notice her anxiety so he gave her a tight hug and removed the hose himself.

"There's no need to hurry," he said gently in her ear. "We have all night, after all." His voice, so genuine and sweet, gave her the strength to kiss him.

"Thank you," she whispered shyly, stroking his cheeks with both hands.

Before Clopin could voice his answer, she caressed the erect member and he let out a gasp of rapture. He enclosed her hands in his to keep her grip on his member and the two kissed passionately and lovingly. Suddenly, all of the insecurities Emelia felt melted away in the kiss and she became bold enough to press herself up against his body.

"You are a little devil, aren't you?" he said in a seductive tone, causing her to smirk a bit.

Emelia was a lady-like, demure woman but this side Clopin was seeing was one like he had never seen before. She was so seductive and fiendish that it made Clopin feel a throbbing heat in his crotch. A shiver went down his spine when he felt that burning and tried to take care of it but his wife's small hand stopped his hand with surprising strength. A smirk crossed Emelia's fair features and she touched the throbbing length of Clopin's erect member. A choked moan escaped Clopin's lips and his fingers twitched in excitement.

"Mel," he groaned, throwing his head back due to the onslaught of pleasure.

Through blurred eyes, he saw Emelia's smirk turn devilish and the need to punish her was great.

"You naughty girl," he growled when she removed her hand. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Yup," she replied in a winning voice.

"I'm going to punish you," growled Clopin, leering towards her.

Before she could reply, Clopin swiftly pushed her back on the bed and pressed a hard, lustful kiss to her lips. Immediately, his tongue swiped her bottom lip and she granted him entrance to her mouth. His tongue plundered her mouth and it left her gasping and moaning for more. His fingers effortlessly caressed her skin, rendering her speechless, before he found the jewel she kept between her legs.

"Clopin!" she cried, back arching in pleasure.

Clopin smirked, knowing he found his wife's tender spot. In bed, Gypsy men had a secret desire to make their women scream with pleasure until they could no longer speak. That was Clopin's desire right now because he wanted to pleasure his wife until she positively couldn't walk. Before Emelia could comprehend what was going on, Clopin slid himself into her and hissed at the tightening warmth that squeezed around his member like tentacle.

A loud, strident moan escaped Emelia's lips at the penetration because it had been a long time since she engaged in intercourse. Of course, being a good husband, Clopin waited until she was used to the large member that practically ripped her vagina. She jerked her hips up to meet his and he took that as a sign to continue on. Finally, he thrusted into her and she made a satisfied sound.

"Oh, Clopin," she cried, feeling unspeakable pleasure in her stomach, "please!"

With true finesse, he thrusted into her with impossible speed and it rendered her speechless. Her lips tried to form words but she could only moan, cry, and scream out Clopin's name. Clopin looked mighty pleased to be the one who was giving her so much pleasure. The blood went to her head and the pounding made her unaware of her own screaming. Every arch and push solidified the evidence that she couldn't even control her body because she was so consumed with pleasure.

"Emelia…" moaned Clopin; he was reaching his limit.

"CLOPIN!" she shrieked, feeling the hot fluid erupt from her vagina and wash over Clopin's member.

Like clockwork, Clopin's climax gave way when hers did and the hot liquid erupted inside of her. When they were finished, Clopin pulled out of his sated wife and laid down next to her. Emelia felt sweat rolling down her body and she didn't realize that she was sweating until now. Clopin wrapped his arms around her waist and gave his wife a kiss on the head.

A few days ago, when Emelia was venting to Esmeralda about her nonexistent sex life, the gypsy girl told the woman that the gypsy men had a secret desire to make their women scream in pleasure until they were rendered speechless. Since they had such great finesse, they wished to bring it into the bedroom as well. Now, Esmeralda didn't know this from experience but other married gypsy women told her about their sex times so that's how she knew. That night, Emelia found out that Esmeralda was right.

"I love you…" breathed Clopin, breaking Emelia's train of thought.

"I love you too, Clopin," she replied breathlessly, snuggling into her husband.

Before another thought crossed her mind, she fell asleep in her husband's arms and began to dream of peaceful dreams.

…

Late the next morning, Emelia awoke and saw her husband dozing peacefully next to her. Her body felt sore and tender but she recognized that morning glow that adorned her skin. Some handprint bruises adorned her hips but all in all she felt great. Why didn't she and her husband do this before? Smiling, Emelia stood up, pulled a robe around her body, and went to make some coffee but, before she got to the cupboard, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. When she looked back, she saw her loving husband smiling at her.

"Good morning, _mon amore_," he said gently. "Did you sleep well?" He smirked, knowing full well how she slept.

"Well, yes," she answered seductively, running a finger down his chest. "It was very _pleasurable_."

That did it. Clopin merely blinked, picked up his wife, and deposited her on the bed before crawling on top of her and kissing her soundly on the lips.

…

After another amazing love-making session, the two laid in bed breathing heavily but neither went to sleep this time. Instead, they got up and headed down to the bathing hole to wash off the stench of sweat and sex. It was their first time bathing as husband and wife. Clopin delicately washed her back and kissed the scars there before continuing onto washing her hair. After rinsing her hair out, Emelia turned, smiled at her husband, and began washing him.

Once she finished with his upper torso, she washed his hair for him and rinsed it thoroughly so they would both be squeaky clean. Then, she realized that none of the gypsies were around. Where did they all go? Did the sound of Clopin and Emelia's love-making cause them to turn tail and run?

"Hey, Clopin," said Emelia as they were getting dried off, "where are the other gypsies? This place is unusually quiet for it to be so late in the day."

For once, Clopin looked just as bewildered as she was. "I don't know, love," he answered, looking around. "Maybe they all went above ground to wander free now that Frollo is gone." He smiled gleefully. "I'm so glad we gypsies can now wander free without needing to worry about getting arrested or worse."

"I'm happy too," answered Emelia, smiling as well. "But…" Her smile dimmed and she lowered her head guiltily.

"But what, my darling?" asked Clopin tenderly, placing a hand on her cheek.

Tears that Emelia had held back since the end of the battle finally burst forth and she began weeping. "Oh, Clopin…" she whimpered, "I can't help but feel awful about my uncle's death. I know I shouldn't but…" She broke off into sobs and buried her face into his bare chest to muffle the noise.

"I understand," he whispered gently, stroking her wet hair. "Since he provided you with money and was your uncle, it's only natural to feel remorse for his death. I don't blame you one bit, my love. Even though he was wicked and I hate him for that, I can accept the fact that he was your uncle and you feel like you killed him."

Emelia's tears didn't slow but her whimpers softened as Clopin cradled her to his chest and rocked her like she was a child.

"Shh, shh," he murmured lovingly, rubbing her back in a comforting way. "It's okay. It's going to be okay. I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you. I love you, Emelia."

"I love you too," she whimpered before resting her weary head on his chest.

…

After getting dressed, the two went above ground to soak in the rays of the sun and to visit Quasimodo, who now wandered freely since Frollo wasn't there to imprison him. Clopin grew to like Quasimodo like a brother because he was a gypsy and he rescued Esmeralda. As soon as they entered the city, they found Esmeralda and Phoebus sitting on the stone steps of Notre Dame, gazing into each other's eyes tenderly.

"_Excusez-moi_," said Clopin, getting their attention. "Esmeralda, is Quasimodo in the cathedral?"

"Yes," answered the girl, nodding. "We just got through visiting him. Clopin, Emelia, we need to tell you something."

"What is it, dear?" asked Emelia, smiling at Esmeralda.

"Phoebus and I are getting married," answered the gypsy girl, glowing like the sun. "We went to the cathedral to get Quasi's permission and now we want yours."

Clopin smiled gently. "Of course we'll grant you permission," he said softly. "He risked his life to save you so I can allow it. I see he truly loves you and you love him."

Esmeralda smiled, stood up, and gave Clopin a big hug. "Thank you, cousin," she said joyfully.

"I truly thank you, Clopin," said Phoebus, standing up also. "I love Esmeralda and I'll protect her for as long as I live."

"Good," said Emelia curtly. "Congratulations." She gave the golden knight a tight hug before hugging Esmeralda.

"All right, all right," said Clopin evasively. "Stop all that hugging and crying or we won't be able to see Quasimodo."

The two women broke apart and went back to their companions but Emelia just realized Djali wasn't with Esmeralda.

"Hey, Esme," said Emelia, "where's Djali?"

"Oh, she's with Quasimodo," answered Esmeralda. "I wanted Quasi to have some company and besides he likes Djali."

"Ah," said Emelia, nodding. "Well, we'll see you soon, no doubt." With that, the two walked towards the cathedral to visit their friend.

…

"Quasimodo?" Emelia called once they reached the bell tower. "Are you here?"

"Quasi~" Clopin sang out loudly.

"Emelia, Clopin," said the boy's voice as he came down and approached them. "What are you two doing here?" His voice didn't sound accusatory but curious.

"We came to visit you," answered Clopin, smiling widely. "How have things been here?"

"Good," answered Quasi, looking a bit bashful. "Did you hear Phoebus and Esmeralda are getting married?"

"Yes," answered Emelia, smiling. "We're so happy."

"Me too," said Quasi but he looked wistful.

"What's wrong?" asked Clopin.

"I'm just wondering," said the boy quietly, "if someone will ever love me that way."

"There will be," answered Emelia gently. "There's always someone for everyone. The Lord never made a person to be alone. We were all made to find someone someday, even if it takes a few times to get it right. You will find her someday, Quasimodo. I promise you that."

"What if the Lord made a mistake?" asked Quasi dolefully.

"The way I see it," said Emelia, "the Lord never makes mistakes. He made sure we became friends. He guided Esmeralda and Phoebus to you."

"Thanks, Emelia," said Quasi, brightening.

Emelia nodded in response and smiled softly. "Well, goodbye, Quasi," said Emelia. "Clopin and I need to find our daughter."

The boy nodded in understanding and bade the couple farewell before going back up to the bells.

…

After retrieving Emily, Emelia and Clopin decided to visit Nana and Andrew. As soon as they walked through the door, though, Nana attacked Clopin with a frying pan. Despite being a small, old woman, Nana could hold her own and she proved that when she gave Clopin a big welt on the head. Clopin backed away slowly and hid behind Emelia for defense.

"Nana, what are you doing?" asked Emelia anxiously.

"That's the devil that stole you!" shouted the old woman, pointing the frying pan at the cringing gypsy. "He kidnapped you and precious Emily!"

"Nana, it's all right," said Emelia soothingly. "It's a long story but we're married. I love him."

"I love her too," replied Clopin, smiling as he peeked out from behind her but recoiled when Nana glared at him.

"Egad, woman," said Nana's husband as he walked in, "put the frying pan down before you actually hurt someone."

He approached Emelia and gave her a hug. "We've missed you, darling," he said gently. "We prayed and prayed that you were safe when Frollo went on his rampage."

"Listen, boy," said Nana, approaching Clopin, "that girl is my soul and life. If you hurt her, I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth and kill you with a kitchen knife. Is this in any way unclear?"

"N-no, ma'am," stammered Clopin, trembling slightly. "I love Emelia. She is the very marrow of my bones and I would go through a thousand Frollos for her."

Nana's old eyes softened but her expression remained grave. "I suppose I can allow you to love Emelia," she said quietly, "but no one is good enough for our girl. She is a treasure in God's kingdom and you better cherish her for as long as you live."

"I will, ma'am," he answered, nodding. "Forever and for always."

"Good," replied Nana, nodding briskly before hugging Emelia tightly.

"I've missed you, Emelia," said Nana gently. "I'm glad to see you and your daughter unscathed. We give the best to you and Clopin."

"Thank you, Nana," said Emelia with a smile.

Clopin smiled softly at the sight and was glad he made Emelia that happy.

…

After putting Emily down to sleep, Emelia and Clopin laid in bed, holding the other. No words had to be said because their love went farther than any words could say. The husband and wife fell asleep with smiles on their faces and their hearts beat as one.

_**A/N: Long chapter but I hope you like it! This is for all of you fans! Please R&R!**_


	16. Chapter 16: Discoveries

Chapter 16: Discoveries

One morning, Emelia woke up with nausea rolling in her stomach and she ran into the bathroom. She leaned over the tankard and emptied her stomach. Cold sweat rolled down her brow and back as she took deep breaths to recover herself. She was so caught up in it that she didn't hear Clopin come in behind her. She felt his strong, warm arms hold her gently and she turned her head to look at him wearily.

"Emelia, darling," he said gently, "are you okay? I heard you throwing up and came to check. Are you ill? Do you want me to fetch for Magdalena?"

Emelia frowned slightly, thinking back to when she had her last cycle. Her heart doubled over in speed when she realized that it had been over two months since she had her last cycle. Let's see, she made love to Clopin two months prior before her ovulation; she could tell when she was ovulating because she tended to act grouchier than usual. Horror filled her body as she realized what this meant: She could be pregnant with hers and Clopin's child.

How did it happen? Well, sex happened, but still…

"Clopin," whispered Emelia hoarsely, causing her husband to look at her anxiously, "I think I'm pregnant. It's been two months since my last cycle and I've never missed one, except for when I was pregnant with Emily."

If Clopin was shocked, he was good at hiding it because his expression was controlled. "We'll visit Magdalena later. She is the most talented of healers so she'll be able to tell if you're pregnant."

"Clopin, I'm afraid," she whispered, sounding like a lost child.

"Don't be afraid, my love," he said tenderly, stroking the sweaty hair back from her forehead. "I'm here for you, and I'm going to take care of you."

"Thank you," she whispered again, weeping into his chest freely.

…

"Hmm," hummed Magdalena, pressing her hands to Emelia's bare belly thoughtfully.

The couple waited anxiously, watching as the elderly gypsy felt at the girl's stomach. Comprehension crossed the lined face and then joy. She gave Emelia a happy grin and nodded resolutely.

"Emelia," she said, "you're almost two months pregnant."

Suddenly, Emelia felt like she couldn't breathe and her vision clouded with darkness. She fainted but just as she was about to hit the floor, Clopin caught her tightly in his arms, face drained of color. In his head, he counted back to how many weeks it had been since he and Emelia had sex. It had been eight weeks which meant she could have been seven or six weeks pregnant and no one knew…until now. What could he do to help his wife now?

"Do not worry," said Magdalena, answering his unsaid question. "Emelia is a strong creature and she will be just fine. There are a few orders I need to give you, though. Don't let Emelia overexert herself, keep a steady head, and do not be alarmed by her mood swings. Expectant mothers have mood swings because their hormones are like a jumbled mess."

"What do I do?" asked Clopin anxiously as he cradled his wife gently.

"Clopin," said the old woman, "you have to be supportive of your wife. You need to show that you love her and will always be there for her. Seeing as how you're looking at her, I can see that won't be a problem."

As she spoke, Clopin squeezed Emelia gently and bestowed a kiss on the woman's forehead. He smiled as he saw his wife stir slightly and tears burned his eyes. It was so amazing; his beautiful wife was pregnant with their child. He had never been more proud and in love with her than he was right now. Flashing a smile to Magdalena, he scooped his wife up and carried her to their tent.

…

As Emelia dozed, Clopin held her hand and watched her closely; how the shadows fell on the peaceful contours of her face. He placed a gentle hand on her stomach and thought of the child that developed in there. Even though he was an adult, he was still amazed that a child could grow in a woman's belly. With God's blessing, a small little one was growing in Emelia's belly as he sat there.

"Hello, little one," he whispered to her stomach as he stroked the gentle skin. "You may not know me yet but I'm your daddy. I'll always love you. Daddy will always love you."

"I hope you're not referring to me," whispered a small voice and he looked up to see Emelia smiling at him.

"I'm talking to the baby," he replied, laughing a bit, "but I love you too, Mel-love." Then he spoke to her stomach again. "Little one, I'm going to kiss your mother; I hope you don't mind." With that, he crawled atop of Emelia and began kissing her with fervent passion.

Disregarding the fact that she was with child, she began undoing her top and went to pull off her husband's tunic but then she heard a gasp coming from the entrance of their tent. The two looked over and saw Magdalena standing there with an awestruck expression on her face. Immediately, Clopin got off his wife and straightened his tunic, flushing brightly. The healer walked over to them and eyed them disapprovingly.

"What were you two thinking?" she asked reprovingly, hands on her hips. "I leave you two alone for thirty minutes and I almost see you about to engage in sexual activity."

It was Emelia's turn to flush brightly and she looked down shyly. "Sorry, Magdalena," she whispered quietly.

"Now, this may be hard for you," said Magdalena, "but try not to engage in sexual activity while the baby is growing. If you're too firm with each other, it will hurt the fetus. Could you two try to not do anything while the baby's growing? This is a doctor's order."

"Yes, ma'am," the two said in unison, nodding vigorously.

"I would hate to lose my baby," remarked Emelia, placing a gentle hand on her stomach. "I love it too much."

"And I love Emelia too much to injure her like that," said Clopin, placing his hand over Emelia's.

Magdalena nodded with a smile on her face. "That's good," she said gently. "Well, I'll be leaving you now. Take care you two, and Clopin, don't do anything funny while I'm gone."

Clopin nodded vigorously and the woman left the couple be.

…

When Emelia and Clopin broke the news to everyone, there was a celebration but Emelia had to go to bed early because stomach cramps were getting to her. Clopin knew that it would be a long but beautiful seven months because he knew that the baby would be a blessing delivered to the world. He just knew it. Five months passed before they knew it and Emelia had a growing belly that showed that the baby was inside. Now she was getting a little moody and tired but she still loved her husband and daughter greatly.

One night in the ninth month of her pregnancy, she began feeling horrible cramps and painful contractions in her stomach. She woke up, placed a hand on her belly, and groaned loudly in pain. That roused Clopin and he sat up anxiously, looking over to his wife.

"What is it, dear?" he asked nervously. "Is it the baby? Are you in pain?"

"Clopin…" Emelia gasped, clutching her heaving belly. "It's time. The baby's coming…"

Clopin swore, got to his feet, and scooped his wife up in his arms. He could feel the water coming from the middle of her legs when he scooped her up and he knew that the baby was coming and nothing was stopping it. He moved quickly but not too much because it would jostle Emelia and the baby. Finally, he reached Magdalena's tent and he ran in anxiously, rousing the healer.

"Magdalena," he gasped wildly, "Emelia's water broke! The baby's coming!"

The healer helped Clopin ease Emelia onto a cot and pulled her skirt up.

"Clopin," said Magdalena calmly to the anxious man, "calm down. I know what I'm doing. I've delivered many babies before. Just take Emelia's hand and let me do my work."

At the end of childbirth, Clopin was sure his hand wouldn't be the same ever again but tears ran down his cheeks because of the little one Magdalena held in her arms. Emelia looked weary but very happy. Tears ran down on her sweaty cheeks as she reached out and touched the baby's velvety cheek with two fingers. She smiled gently as Magdalena placed the baby in her arms.

"It's a boy," announced Magdalena. "A healthy baby boy. What are you going to name him?"

Both Emelia and Clopin exchanged a tender look and smiled. "Aiden," she said gently, stroking the baby's soft cheek.

"That was my dad's name," said Clopin, stroking Emelia's curls. "It means 'little fire'."

"I know," whispered Emelia. "That's why I named him that. If he's anything like his father, he will be a little fire."

The couple exchanged a loving kiss and Emelia pulled down her nightgown front so the baby could suckle. When she felt the baby beginning to suckle, she chuckled lightly and cradled her little one tightly.

"Congratulations," said Magdalena gently. "I'm so very happy for you two. I hope you are very happy together."

The family smiled and snuggled together, thanking God for answering their prayers for a strong, healthy baby. It was like a dream come true and it made them happy.

_**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please R&R!**_


	17. Chapter 17: A Wedding

Chapter 17: A Wedding

_**A/N: I LIVEEEE! Okay, here we go, Chapter 17. I'm planning to end the story after chapter 20 but I will make a sequel for HoND II. On we go…**_

__Emelia Trouillefou observed her husband as she was holding little Aiden in her arms. He looked depressed, which was very unlike him, but it could have been because his little Esmeralda was getting married today. Emelia knew that it would be hard for Clopin because he raised Esmeralda like she was his own for many years and, like any father or brother, he didn't want to let her go just yet. Even the golden feather on Clopin's hat drooped in depression.

"Dearest," said Emelia softly, leaning towards her husband as she rocked her baby, "are you okay? You look a little…melancholy."

Clopin lifted his sad black eyes to her soft brown ones and sighed. "It's nothing, _mi belle_," he replied quietly, resting his chin in his hand. "I'm just thinking."

"About what?" she asked, giving him a gentle look.

"I'm losing my little Esmeralda today," he answered sadly, tears welling up in his eyes. "Today, I'm giving her away to another man. Is it normal, Emelia, that I don't want to give her away, that I want her to stay here forever?"

Emelia smiled softly. "Oh, Clopin," she whispered with a shake of her head. "My father felt the same way when he gave me away to my first husband. It's natural that you want to keep her to your heart, and never let her go, but you gave her the wings to leave the nest. She's the woman she is today because of you, love. You're giving her to a good man who respects and loves her."

Wiping his tears away, Clopin managed a small smile and he gave his wife an affectionate look. "Ah, my wife," he said lovingly, "you always manage a smile on my face."

She shrugged with a grin growing on her face. "I try," was her modest remark, but her smile was gentle.

Clopin felt a tightening in his chest that restricted his breathing but in a good way. His heart was pounding and his head was spinning. Every time she smiled at him like that, it was like falling in love with her again. He wanted to tell her how he felt about her but he couldn't form those feelings in words. He could only show his feelings towards her by actions.

"Mel," he said gently, moving to sit next to her and the baby, "I want you to know how much you mean to me."

"Okay," she replied, shrugging a bit. She didn't know how to respond to that.

Suddenly, she felt Clopin's gentle hand on her back and that encouraged her to look into his dark eyes like the first time she fell in love with him. In a voice above a whisper, Clopin began to sing a tender love song that described his feelings.

_"Come near and stand by me, baby,_

_ Close enough to reach out and pull you still closer,_

_ All that is swelling within me,_

_ Must be a language I've never spoken,_

_ Till there was you,_

_ I fumbled try but I stumbled,_

_ Over all my heart wants to say now…" _

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and gave her a tender look that made Emelia weak in the knees.

_"Je n'ai pas de mots,_

_ Nothing seems to say the way you move me,_

_ Rushing through me,_

_ Je n'ai pas de mots,_

_ But a promise has been made,_

_ You can believe this,_

_ From the first kiss,_

_ It's good that I don't have to speak to know that it's real,_

_ Je n'ai pas de mots…" _

Emelia gently placed the sleeping Aiden into his crib and went to dance with her husband like she did before she had the baby. She loved little Aiden to death but ever since he had been born, he was a little spitball of fire that had more energy than a buzzing bee. She was glad that she could have this moment with her husband. Locked in a soft embrace, the two danced like newlyweds. As they danced, Clopin continued his song in a form of a lullaby.

_"Come near and talk to me, baby,_

_ How did you know you were the dream of this dreamer?_

_ Oh God how I thank You for reading,_

_ In my heart the note I didn't even know that I wrote,_

_ Of what I long for,_

_ You gave me much more,_

_ Love is standing beside me…"_

Clopin led his wife in a gentle dance of two souls that were truly and purely in love as he sang the song that formed in his heart.

_"Je n'ai pas de mot,_

_ Nothing seems the say the way you move me,_

_ Rushing through me,_

_ Je n'ai pas de mot,_

_ But a promise has been made,_

_ You can believe this,_

_From the first kiss…"_

As Clopin's voice carried the notes of the lovely song, tears welled up in Emelia's eyes and she began crying out in joy. Never had she felt so in love with her husband than she did right now.

_"Je n'ai pas de mot,_

_ Oh, nothing seems to say the way you move me,_

_ Rushing through me,_

_ Je n'ai pas de mot,_

_ But a promise has been made, _

_ You can believe this,_

_ From the first kiss…"_

Clopin placed his lips to Emelia's ear as he swayed with her and his voice was barely above a whisper.

_"It's good that I don't have to speak,_

_ To know that it's real,_

_ Je n'ai pas de mot,_

_ Je n'ai pas de mot,_

_ Je n'ai pas de mot."_

When the Clopin ended his song, the two embraced tightly and slowly moved in for a kiss, but stopped abruptly when a voice called out to them.

"Your Majesties!" shouted one of the gypsy women from outside the tent. "It's time! Esmeralda's ready to get married!"

The two jumped apart and scrambled to get ready. In a flurry, Clopin put on his best tunic and leggings while Emelia put on her best gown to be the Matron of Honor. Then, she scooped up Aiden while Clopin picked up Emily and the family ran to get to the church in time.

…

The wedding was small but sweet. Only the gypsies, Clopin, Emelia, and Quasimodo came to the event. Quasi was Phoebus's best man, Emelia was Esmeralda's Matron of Honor, Emily was the flower girl, Clopin was the "father" to walk Esmeralda down the aisle, and little Aiden was the ring bearer. After priest said his part, Esmeralda and Phoebus took their vows and exchanged rings.

It was a beautiful sight to behold and Clopin shed tears of joy, pride, and grief at the sight of his little girl flying away from the nest. Of course his wife was there to comfort him and he regained his happy demeanor. Finally, the happy couple shared a kiss and they were made husband and wife. The newlyweds walked down the aisle and left to go to their honeymoon. They didn't want a party because, they said, that seeing their loved ones was enough to make them happy.

Clopin smiled at the departing couple, knowing he made a wise choice in letting Esmeralda go. She finally had her wings to leave the nest. As much as it hurt to watch her go, Clopin was proud because he gave her those wings. Now she could spread them out and fly, like a true gypsy would.

"Come on, love," he said to Emelia gently, "let's go home."

Home was a lovely word to Clopin. Even though Esmeralda wouldn't be there when they got to the Court of Miracles, Clopin knew she would always be in his heart, as he would be in hers.

…

Later that night, Emelia and Clopin prepared to make love but something stopped them. It wasn't because of Aiden; it wasn't because of Emily; and it wasn't because of impotence. It was because Emelia started crying. At first, Clopin wondered if he did something wrong so he gathered his wife in a hug but she didn't stop crying.

"I'm exhausted," she wept softly, sniffling a bit. "Every bone…and every muscle in my body…aches. It's not because I don't want to do this, Clopin, because I do…I really do…but I'm so tired and I need to enjoy our moments, Clopin. I need to but…" She broke off into sobs but Clopin held her tight, shushing her gently.

"It's okay, love," he whispered tenderly, rubbing her back. "We don't have to do this tonight. Maybe some other night, okay?"

He gestured her to lie down and he took her in his arms gently. Just as he was about to close his eyes to go to sleep, he felt that only one of Emelia's socks were off.

"Did you only remove one sock?" he asked, opening his eyes once more.

Suddenly, Emelia began sobbing again. "I know…" she wept pitifully. "I'm sorry…"

"No it's fine," replied Clopin, rubbing her back. "I was just wondering. It's fine. Shh…"

Within a few minutes, Emelia drifted off to sleep and Clopin fell asleep, thanking God that he had such a wonderful woman like her. He truly did have no words to express his gratitude and love towards her but he was glad she was in his life. Life would have been a void without her with him. _Thank you, God, _was his last thought before falling asleep. _Thank you so, so much…_

_**A/N: Short crappy chapter is short and crappy! I hope you all enjoyed it! I finally graduated from high school! I'm sorry for keeping you all in the dark for this long! BTW, the song used in this chapter is by Vic Mignogna, an awesome voice actor/singer. Check the song out on YouTube! It's really sweet! Anyway, R&R!**_


End file.
